Love's Travesty can prevail
by RoguesHeart
Summary: Changed the title, yes I did! (winks) Originally was Amore: Jealousy is a terrible thing to waste. Kagome leaves Inuyasha and gets herself in a whirlwind of trouble. First Sesshomaru then Naraku... How will she survive after losing the one she holds dear?
1. Inuyasha!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!..

Here is another fabulous story by me, Roguesheart. I know I am well loved by all. . . No not really. 

So here is my first true fan fic, no.. . It's not my first. This shall be my first Inuyasha fanfic. 

****

Summary: Inuyasha is being his usual jerky self. He just can't seem to get over the fact that Kagome has admirers. What will Kagome do to resolve this tiresome situation? Maybe flirting with Kouga and Sesshomaru may solve her problems!

I don't know if I want this Kag/Kouga, Kag/Inu, or a Kag/Sess.. You decide for me.

Jealousy is a terrible thing to waste!

Chapter 1

" SHUT UP WENCH!!" 

" SIT!!" 

Inuyasha felt the small rosary beads yank him down, slamming ungraciously into the floor. Anger began to build up in his chest, as well as a small hint of embarrassment. This had to be the fifteenth time that day, that Kagome had spoke the horrible three letter word. First time was because she said that she felt like it and the second time was because he had "insulted her pride" by saying that she was stupid. 

Struggling to lift himself from the floor, Inuyasha glared hatefully at the raven haired beauty before him. 

" Why did you do that, you stupid woman?!!" 

Inuyasha watched as her sapphire eyes narrowed at him and her lip curl up into a ferocious snarl. 

" I f you don't know by now Inuyasha, then you never will.." 

And with that, Kagome stormed away. Making both Miroku and Sango quiver away from the fierce anger that was surrounding her. 

After a small moment, Inuyasha was able to stand once more. His ears quirked at the sound of Miroku's footsteps coming up behind him. 

Growling slightly, Inuyasha refused to look at him. Instead he stared at the area where Kagome had headed. 

" You know Inuyasha if you asked me, you didn't have to say that to her.." 

Inuyasha snarled harshly at the monk and brushed him aside. 

" No one asked you.." 

Then Inuyasha jumped high into the air, to land onto a huge branch above him. Sitting down upon it and ignoring the frowning Miroku, Inuyasha began to brood. 

******************************************************

" I can't believe that stupid hanyou!!" 

Kagome stormed through the forest, attempting to let out some excess steam. Inuyasha was always doing this to her. At first his protectiveness was kind of sweet but now it was way to overbearing. She couldn't even have friends that even looked like men, which would say a lot of the people in the Feudal Era. No offense to her ancestors and all but a lot of them weren't exactly what she would call attractive. Sure every now and then, they would come across a handsome man or a gorgeous woman, but like she said… It was every now and then. 

" He shouldn't even have any say anything anyway. He's the one falling head over heels for some stupid dead miko."

This thought only contributed to her anger. For as long as she could remember, Inuyasha had always had a thing for the priestess Kikyo. Not that she could blame him. She was gorgeous, strong, and independent. Yet she was missing a major part, she was dead. D-E-A-D, dead! 

Every now and then, Inuyasha would compare her to Kikyo. And she would always have to explain to him, that she was not in any way or form like Kikyo. She may be her reincarnate, but that was all she was. 

Raising her fist angrily, Kagome concentrated all of her miko energy into a single ball of fire. Pretending that the tree trunk was Kikyo's face, she punched the tree with all her might. 

With the contact, the tree trunk exploded into billions of little wood splinters. A few of the pieces of wood had enlodged themselves into her hand, causing for Kagome to wince slightly. 

Panting heavily, Kagome dropped down to her knees. A single tear passed down her face, yet Kagome quickly wiped it away. There was no reason for her to cry, she would not show that type of weakness. 

A sudden brushing noise set Kagome's senses haywire. Whipping around, she came face to face with a tall man with a high ponytail. Putting her hand to her chest to stop her rapidly beating pulse, she began to scold the wolf demon. 

" Whoa…. Kouga-san, could you warn me before you go sneaking up on someone like that?!" 

The wolf demon shrugged passively. 

" feh…" 

Kagome stood slowly and began to brush off her clothes. As her hands touched the brim of her skirt, she heard a low growl erupt from the inner depths of Kouga's throat. Glancing up, she saw Kouga staring down at her with an overwhelming amount of concern, worry, and somehow anger. 

She watched, as if in slow motion, Kouga grab her hands and scrutinize his gaze over them. Dried blood was splotched here and there across her slightly tanned skin. Though she was normally a creamy white complexion, all the time she spent traveling with Inuyasha and his crew had turned it a lusciously light brown. 

" Did that dog turd do this to you?!" growled Kouga angrily.

Kagome blinked back in surprise before answering, she was still getting over the initial shock of the sudden touch between the two. 

" No…no… no he didn't.." 

The unusual stutter in her voice failed to convince the wolf prince. He merely looked like he was going to jump off and shred the filthy half breed, Inuyasha, into fifty billion pieces. 

Before he had a chance to do so, Kagome put a gentle hand upon his shoulder. 

" No, don't… I can handle Inuyasha." 

Kouga opened his mouth to protest but was immediately rebuked by Kagome.

" No, I can deal with it." 

Kouga sighed deeply. Then with a quick hug to Kagome, he scurried off to find his pack. He would be back to check on his Kagome. And if she still looked sad, he would rip off that half breeds head off and shove it up his ass so he can bite off his intestines. 

Kagome watched Kouga leave in a blur of wind. Breathing deeply, she relaxed against the opposite side of the tree she had destroyed. 

" Phew…" 

She didn't feel like having a confrontation with either of them quite yet. 

****

Yeah, it's kind of a short chappy but hey, that means I'll update faster!!!

REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE!!! 

~RoguesHeart~


	2. Sesshomaru!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!..

YAY!!! I got a review!! Thanks to: liLgAnGsTAKiKyO44 and ShadowKitsune 5313 for reviewing. 

To answer your question on if this is an Kag/Inu… I don't know… If more people would review, I believe I'll be able to choose.. But I still haven't decided yet.

*though I do like sess/kag stories…*wink wink*

****

Please tell me what you wish I should make it… 

Amore: Jealousy is a terrible thing to waste

Chapter 2: Unwanted Confrontations

Kagome stood up slowly and began to walk to a nearby lake. She didn't feel like seeing Inuyasha yet. Not now, not the way she was feeling. 

Bending over, she placed her hand into the water. Feeling the coolness of the water splashing upon her hand, she began to reflect on her relationships. 

Kouga, he was a great person but he was a little bit annoying. Inuyasha, a huge jerk… a cutie but a huge jerk. 

All he cared about was the shikon jewel, Kikyo and killing Naraku. And now she was fed up with his lies. No longer would she indulge in his foul attitude, nor his ingratitude of her services. If he wouldn't respect her for what she was and who she was, she would go and find someone who would. 

Standing up slowly, Kagome she brushed off her clothes and began to head back to the village. Yet a tingling feeling surged up her spine, causing for her to whip around. She was attempting to find out what was giving her that sensation, if not pleasing. 

Turning, Kagome found herself face to face with a certain silver haired demon. His amber eyes stared down at her with keen interest though his face expressed no emotion. 

' Sesshomaru…' 

Kagome too startled to say anything, merely stared at him for a slight moment. Observing his statuesque form, by Kami he had the body of Adonis.. 

Sesshomaru was staring just as hard at her. His hand bracing the top of his sword, Tensaiga. He wasn't exactly planning to use it on the woman, yet he could always depend on his stupid half demon brother to bombard him with a so called " final attack". In which he would pathetically attempt to "kill" him.

After a brief moment, Kagome found herself able to regain her composure. 

" Uh…Hello Sesshomaru-Sama…" 

The youkai merely narrowed his eyes at her while simultaneously making his ears twitch. 

Kagome, who was by now sick of being stared at, turned around and started to head for the village. 

" And where do you think you are going wench?"

Kagome frowned slightly at the derogatory comment, Sesshomaru had "graced" her with. Whipping around, she allowed for her eyes to flare dangerously while producing a wildly pulsating aura around her body.

" I would watch what I'd say if I were you, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands." 

It was safe to say, Sesshomaru was a bit amused by her sudden change of demeanor. Just seconds ago, he had seen her in complete distress. Her gorgeously grayish blue eyes casting sad glances across the lake surface. He knew what the cause of her sorrow. His lousy half demon brother, Inuyasha.

It was amazing just how much his idiot brother always took lightly the generosity of this female human. Though he himself couldn't stand humans, he would have to admit, the only thing he had actually done in his life was meeting her. 

The fact that the woman was a miko almost outweighed her human inferiority. He had seen her skill with the bow and arrow, and he had to confess, she was damn good at it. She could still stand for more training but it wasn't anything a good month's worth of hard work couldn't handle. 

Though he would not stand for her to act so insolent to him. He was in fact, the Lord of the Western Lands, and he should be treated with respect. 

" Do not try my patience whore of Inuyasha." spoke Sesshomaru, glaring back at her.

Kagome's rage increased tenfold. 

" I assure you Sesshomaru, I am not Inuyasha's or anyone else's whore and if you even dare to accuse me of such debauchery. I shall be forced to eradicate you." 

Sesshomaru cocked his eyebrow and his amber eyes glowed with amusement. 

" And what exactly shall you do to eradicate me, woman?"

'He's mocking me…this cocky son of a bitch is mocking me!' 

Her rage began to flow through her body, causing for her to find the final grasp on what little bit of patience that she had left. 

" I will take my arrow and shove it so far up your ass.. That it's point will scrape the back of your teeth."

And she would have done it at that exact moment if it wasn't for the fact that she could've sworn she had seen a bemused smirk rise upon his somewhat delicate features. 

" Is that so?"

Kagome frowned at the smirking Sesshomaru.

" Don't push me…this **human** is not in the mood." 

The youkai merely laughed at her and jumped away from her flying fist. 

" You have quite a bit of a temper now don't you?"

Kagome snarled at him and stomped away.Leaving the Lord of the Western Lands to stare off after her. 

Though his emotionless face showed no outward reaction to the pretty little miko's anger, inside he found himself laughing hysterically.

' Inuyasha is truly a fool to allow a woman like that go.' 

' I believe I'm just going to have to take her for my own.' 

And with this thought, Sesshomaru leapt away towards his castle in the Western land. He had to return soon, at least before Rin killed Jaken. For some reason the child seemed to believe that the little frog demon could survive being hurled off a cliff. If she wasn't making him dress up or dousing him in flowers, she was attempting to kill the poor demon. 

Laughing lightly, Sesshomaru turned his thoughts back to the woman named Higurashi Kagome. Yes, she would make the perfect surrogate mother for Rin. Perfect indeed.

****

There we go the next chappy!!

Kind of short but hey, whatcha gonna do? 

~RoguesHeart~


	3. Infuriated Hanyou vs Surrogate Mother

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen or Inuyasha characters….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!..

****

Ohoo yeah!! I believe that I'm on a roll now!! Thanks to: Kagome44 for reviewing!! 

And On who I shall pair Kagome with in this story. . . *winks* Sore Wa Himitsu Desu!!! 

Translation: It's a secret. . . . 

Now If I have some more influence, I do believe I'll be able to decide on who our lovely miko shall be paired with. . . . Plus I think I shall change the rating of this story..

Votes: 

Sess/Kag = 2 (including author.. But it can change)

Kag/Inuyasha= 1

Kag/Kouga= 0 :awww… poor Kouga.. All alone with zero. . 

Kag/ with some random character= 0

Oh well.. We are just gonna have to take things as they are..

On with the story!!!

Chapter 3: Surrogate Mother vs. Impatient Hanyou

" What is up with these demons?!" 

Kagome stormed into the village, randomly pushing people out of her way. Usually she was sweet and kind but right now, she didn't really give a crap about what anyone thought. She was still fuming over what Sesshoumaru had called her. Inuyasha's whore! How in the hell did he think that she, the Kagome Higurashi, was Inuyasha's so called whore?!

Noo.. She wasn't Inuyasha's whore. She was more like Inuyasha's back up girlfriend. When Kikyo falls out, she was supposed to step up and take her place. And when she fell out, Kikyo stood up and took her place. 

Kagome stopped in her tracks for a moment. When she really thought about it.. ..She really was Inuyasha's whore. His bitch… his……play thing. 

A huge amount of rage began to grow higher and higher, making her miko aura crackle loudly with excitement. People turned to stare curiously at the pretty young woman, only to stagger away from the angry waves resonating from her body. 

" HOW DARE HE!!!!!…. . . . . . . " she shrieked aloud. 

The villagers surrounding her edged away carefully. A small little child had coughed slightly but immediately ceased when he saw the angry teenager glaring at him. 

Before the child could look away, the angry young woman had stormed away in a dramatic huff murmering something about death to all inu-youkai.

*****************************************************************************************************************

" Where is that wench?" 

Inuyasha stormed back and forth in front of Kaede's hut. Kagome had been gone for more than an hour now.. What could she possibly be doing? 

Sniffing the air, he finally managed to grasp onto Kagome's scent. Before he could go to her, he suddenly found himself flying backwards through the air and slowly crashing into a tree behind him. The Goshinbiku ( spelling? ;( ) tree to be exact. 

After he slightly recovered from the blow, Inuyasha began to search around frantically for his assailant. And what he saw nearly made him drop his jaw open with surprise. 

There, standing across from him, was a very furious looking Kagome. Her raven black hair was waving slightly, though no wind was actually blowing. Her eyes were tinged with a pink glow and her body seemed to shake with rage. 

" INUYASHA!!!" 

Leaping high into the air, Inuyasha was barely able to avoid the glowing arrow that was heading for him. Landing gently on the ground, a good twenty feet away from her, Inuyasha began to snarl. 

" What the HELL was that for?!" 

Kagome merely snarled back at Inuyasha and prepared to fire off another arrow. This time Inuyasha was prepared. Lunging at the infuriated miko, Inuyasha managed to pin her against a tree. 

" What the hell is wrong with you Kagome?" 

This question only seemed to make her even more angrier because it caused for her aura to pulsate loudly… making him fly farther back. 

He smacked the ground hard, creating a huge crater like hole. The sound of the ground crushing had also attracted the attention of a small adorable kitsune.. Who had been waiting patiently all day for his dear mother to come back. 

Running as fast as his little legs could take him, he managed to find himself in an open field. 

" MAMA!!" 

Turning slightly, Kagome watched as a small red furball whizzed over to her, knocking her over. 

" Shippo?" 

The little kitsune laughed and smiled at his surrogate mother. Glancing over her shoulder, Shippo saw a rather infuriated hanyou laying in a crater sized hole, behind them. 

" Mama, Why is Inuyasha in a hole?" 

He watched as Kagome smiled gently down at him, patting his head lightly. 

" Because Sweetie, Inuyasha is a bastard." 

Shippo blinked back surprise at her harsh language. Though he quickly lost his shock as he began to reflect on all the dumb things Inuyasha said and did to Kagome. 

" I agree!" said Shippo, accompanied with a such conviction it caused for Kagome to laugh aloud. 

" Yes, yes he is Shippo." 

Kagome began to walk away from the angry dog demon, holding the adorable little kitusne in her arms. But her journey was cut short by a blur of white fur flying past her. Some how it had managed to grab the little pup from her. 

Whipping around, she found herself glaring at Inuyasha as he held Shippo upside down his hand. Dangling him right in front of his face. 

Rage began to fill Kagome's mind, causing for it to pound incessantly. Wasn't it bad enough that Inuyasha was using her as his back up whore…but he had to go and harass HER pup!!!

" LET HIM GO INUYASHA!" 

Inuyasha merely smirked at her and began to poke the poor little kitsune.

" Why don't you make me wench?" 

" YOU FILTHY HANYOU!! UNHAND HIM NOW!" she snarled loudly.

Kagome whipped her hand up, sending a shock wave of her miko power over to where Inuyasha was standing. 

Luckily for her, it only managed to strike Inuyasha causing for him to drop the small fuzz ball of a demon. 

Shippo scurried quickly over to his mother and leapt into her awaiting arms. Feeling her warmth, and feeling safe enough in his mother's arms.. Shippo turned to glare at the now spitting and cussing half demon. 

" Nyah… You deserved that you stupid half breed!" 

To finish off his sentence, he stuck his tongue out and blew numerous raspberries at him. 

Kagome laughed slightly at her pup's childish antics, then turned on heel and began to head back to the village where Kaede, Miroku, and Sango where waiting expectantly. 

Stopping halfway, Kagome turned to face Inuyasha's brooding form. 

" I am leaving you Inuyasha!" 

She watched as the furious dog demon pull himself from the ground and stared at her. 

" Why?" he asked, his voice tinged with sadness.

Kagome allowed her face to remain emotionless like she had seen Sesshomaru do so many times before. 

" Because Inuyasha, you used me…" 

" but…"

Holding her hand up, she silenced Inuyasha.

" Do not deny it…I am merely a replacement for your precious Kikyo. And I will not be anymore. I am my own person Inuyasha and if you can't see that then you don't deserve me." 

She saw the various emotions display across his face, confusion…sadness….regret….guilt.

" Kagome…" 

Turning her gaze away from him, she continued. 

" I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I'm going to go find someone who does want me and accepts me, not for who I'm reincarnated from but who I am inside." 

And with this, Kagome walked into the village. To say her final goodbyes to all her lifelong friends..

**************************************************************************************************************

Unbeknowest to our friends, both Kagome and Inuyasha had spectators. 

' It seems Inuyasha has lost control of his woman, Master Naraku..' 

' I see that Kagura…'

' Doesn't that put a dent in your plans, Master Naraku?' 

A malicious smirk began to form on the shadowed form.

' Not in the least..Kagura…' 

Naraku could feel laughter bubbling inside him, begging and pleading to get out as he watched the sullen form of the pathetic dog demon and the powerful miko retreat away from his foresight.

' not in the least at all…' 

****

I know..Bad RoguesHeart!! Leaving you with a cliffy like this. . . I should be punished! 

*smacks her self*

Sesshomaru: Stop it wench!

Inuyasha: Nonsense, continue…she deserves it for what she's done to me!

Sesshomaru: Shut up!

* Sesshomaru smacks Inuyasha to the ground with his manly muscles*

RoguesHeart: Oh thank you!! Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands! *bows dramatically*

Sesshomaru: It was no inconvenience, Lady Crysallis of the Shalgrovian Fields.

*RoguesHeart laughs uneasily at the sound of her name being revealed*

RoguesHeart: Eh he he. . . Yeah… uh.. I'll try and update soon!

Review for this poor little Youkai!! 

*Sesshomaru shakes his fist at readers* 

Sesshomaru: You had better. This Sesshomaru doesn't stand for insubordinates!!! He demands that you review for this woman!

*RoguesHeart begins to pat his head lightly*

RoguesHeart: That'll do Fluffy, that'll do. . . 

Review ;) !!!!!

~RoguesHeart~


	4. Evil Pulsates: Meet Naraku's Insidious P...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen or Inuyasha characters….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!..

****

Oh hooo yeah!!! I got so many freaking reviews it's making my head spin!! 

Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru is pleased for you.

Inuyasha: But look what she did to me in the last chapter!! 

RoguesHeart: Hush now Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Don't tell me what to do wench!

RoguesHeart: WENCH?!! How dare you!!!

Sesshomaru: You filthy Hanyou! I shall rid myself of this nuisance immediately!!

*slaps Inuyasha to the ground and glares down at him, making Inuyasha squirm uncomfortably* 

RoguesHeart: Thank you Sesshy-kun

Sesshomaru: It was of no inconvenience.

*RoguesHeart feels a bit of déjà vu.*

RoguesHeart: woooah…

Thanks to those who reviewed: 

DGProbe99: Thank you… You are now on my list for Sess/Kag lovers. Welcome to the Club!!

Maki-Kino-Kiko: Tee Hee…Mr Bigglesworth. You are now in My Sess/Kag club, Welcome!!

BlackLustreAngel: Oh thank you for the compliments. *blushes* You get a free Sesshomaru clone! 

Kaimi: Another Sess/Kag lover, I see. I am now glad. Welcome to the Club!

Puffin: Thank you for the compliments as well. And you are now member, 2,345 of the Sess/Kag Club.

Kikio-999: I understand what you mean.. You like me story. *wink wink* 

WinterBlossom/Yuki* Sakura: Thank you, I shall try. *hands you a Fluffy Chan clone.*

Here you go.

VicFan: Thank you ever so much. *smiles* You are now number 2,346 of the Sess/Kag lovers Club. 

Arreyn: Yeah, I know it's a wee bit cliché… I had to start out that way. Gomen Nasai. Don't worry, Sesshy-chan will go back to original character soon. Err..eventually. Kouga really has nothing to do with it until later. You'll see. You are now member 2,347 of the Sess/Kag lovers.

Hoshi-Chan1: Aww. . . You are member number 1 for Kouga-kun and Kagome-neesan. Aww. . . Do not worry, I shall sway you to the wonderful world of Sess/Kag. 

HyperPerson: Welcome member 2,348 for Sess/Kag lovers. *whips out Sesshomaru's Tensaiga and hands it to you* 

WhiteTigerPrincess: Ooh, I'm getting repetitive but hey, Welcome to the club, member number 2,349! *grabs the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha, and hands it to you* Here ya go, for all your patronage.

Shinna: I shall try to keep up the good work. *struggles*

Sesshy's Hime: Oh my thank you..*blushes brightly* I am ever so pleased… Aww gee… *Hands you Sesshomaru* " Here you can have him for a week." You are now member number 2,350 for Sess/Kag. 

Warrior Angel 15: *Sesshomaru nods his head approvingly at Warrior Angel* This Sesshomaru is now pleased that you have reviewed for this woman. You have been added to the Sess/Kag lovers club, welcome number 2,351. 

Dark Topaz: Is this fast enough? No.. no it's not. *sulks* I'll try to update faster. 

Lucerito-del-Alba: *Smiles at you* Why I do believe I shall update faster. *Sesshomaru comes over to you and hugs you, then walks back over to me* There you go, you deserved a hug! Welcome member number 2,352 for Sess/Kag. 

Oh yeah.. Now that's what I call reviews! *dances around* 

Sesshomaru: Sorry to interrupt your umm.. Shout outs as you say.. But it is your duty to continue the story. 

RoguesHeart: Oh dear.. Gomen nasai *bows to readers* I have been straying.. 

Inuyasha: Damn well you are!

Rin: What does "damn" mean?

*Sesshomaru twitches slightly* 

*RoguesHeart comes out of nowhere and smacks Inuyasha so hard that he falls into the well and disappears for a moment* 

*turning back to readers* 

Ahem. . . Now let us continue. . . 

Chapter 4: Naraku!

As Kagome reached the village, she found herself surrounded with people. They had somehow received news that their beloved miko was now leaving them. 

She received numerous amounts of gifts from the villagers ranging from food to weaponry when she went out in the woods to hunt. At first, she had tried to refuse, feeling like she was robbing them of their possessions, but they wouldn't take no for an answer. They insisted it on her, not allowing for her to say otherwise. 

After she finally managed to reach Kaede's hut, she was once more bombarded with gifts. This time they were gifts of a more magical and healing nature. Sango had given her a tearful hug and called for Kirara to become Kagome's body guard. 

Kagome merely gave in, knowing that there would be no way to dissuade her. It had taken her long enough to convince Sango that she was capable of traveling on her own. Luckily for her, she had spoken to Kirara ahead of time and forbade her from following her.

Miroku on the other hand seemed distraught because now he no longer had a second female to grope. Yet, deep down, Kagome knew that Miroku thought of her as the sister he never had. 

Kaede had given her words of encouragement and a few healing herbs and a small package of food and water for the journey ahead of her. 

Turning on heel, she began to leave until she was randomly smacked down by a red furball. 

" Kagome-chan, Don't leave me.." 

Kagome turned around to see her tearful pup staring up at her. He was clutching onto her shirt with all his strength, as if that was enough to stop her from leaving. Kagome's heart lurched when she saw the pain that flashed in his eyes. Reaching down, Kagome gently pulled him into her arms. 

" Well I can't go anywhere without you…now can I?" 

She watched as his face lit up with joy. 

" Oh thank you MAMA!!" 

Kagome smiled lightly and began to stroke her pet's fur. Then she turned and gently lifted her back pack, which was now filled with food and other provisions. 

Waving farewell to her friends, she began to head into the forest. Yet she was abruptly stopped again by a blur of silver. 

Immediately, a low growl began to form in the depths of her throat. 

" Inuyasha." 

The hanyou stared at her. His face hardened with determination. 

" I'm not going to let you leave Kagome." 

Kagome could feel her eyes begin to narrow. 

" And why not?" 

Suddenly, Inuyasha lunged towards her and grabbed her by her wrist. Yelping in surprise, she found herself falling against Inuyasha's chest. Blushing slightly, she attempted to pull herself away only to feel his grip tighten. Once more, Kagome yelped aloud, this time not from surprise but from the shock of pain. 

" Ow.. Inuyasha let me go, you're hurting me.." 

" No." 

With this, his grip got even tighter drawing blood from her arm. 

" Stop it Inuyasha." Kagome said more firmly, her anger beginning to rise. 

" No." 

Then once more, his grip grew tighter. It came to the point in which she could feel his claws grazing beneath her skin. Kagome moaned from the pain, and struggled to get out of his grasp. 

Shippo jumped up and landed on top of Inuyasha's head and began to scratch away at his face. 

" Let go of her, Inuyasha!" 

A deep guttural laugh escaped from Inuyasha's throat. Kagome could feel his grip begin to lighten, and eventually she was released. 

Jumping backwards, Kagome began to rub her sore wrist. She watched helplessly as Inuyasha flung Shippo away from his head, making him land hard on the ground with a sickening thud. Glancing back at Inuyasha, she watched in horror as his features changed. 

His eyes glowed blood red, his hair blew dramatically in the wind. His aura seemed to be darkened somehow, no this wasn't Inuyasha. It was something worse… something deadly.

Kagome dove over to Shippo's body, and quickly grabbed him into her arms. 

The creature that looked like Inuyasha lunged at Kagome, who was only barely able to pull up a shield. Using a spectacular surge of her power, she sent Inuyasha flying backwards. 

Kagome took advantage of this time and ran. She ran directly into the forest as fast as she could, clutching the unconscious Shippo in her arms. 

A low growl echoed through the forest, only making Kagome's incentive to run intensify. What the hell was wrong with Inuyasha? 

********************************************************************************************************************

Inuyasha walked across the lake bed, occasionally tossing small pebbles into it. It was his fault she left. Though he may not have intentionally tried to hurt her, he had done it nonetheless..

Reflecting back, all the insults he had spouted to her…all the times he had left her to go search for Kikyo. 

He had treated her terribly. Guilt began to plague Inuyasha's heart. Regret of all sort began to rise in his chest. 

A single tear fell down his face. Yet he refused to wipe it away. He deserved whatever punishment in life that he would eventually receive. 

Suddenly , a loud shriek of terror erupted through the forest. 

Recognizing the voice as Kagome's, Inuyasha leapt up and ran as fast as he could to rescue Kagome.

********************************************************************************************************************

Kagome found herself pinned to the side of a tree. Inuyasha's claws embedded deep into her stomach. 

The copper taste of blood filled her mouth, eventually trickling down the side of her pale face. Her gray eyes were wide with shock, while her hands gripped onto Inuyasha's own. 

Her vision slowly began to blur as he ripped his hand out of her diaphragm, only to lick the blood off his claws while smiling maliciously. 

" Inuyasha….why. . . " she panted out.

His amber eyes gazed coldly down at her. 

" Mine." 

Kagome, in her weakened state, managed to pull herself up from the tree trunk. 

" Yours?" 

Inuyasha edged closer to her, his eyes glittering malevolently. 

" No one takes what is mine…" 

In a flash, his clawed hand wrapped itself around her throat. Slowly strangling what little bit that was left in her body. 

Lightly, she whispered the only word that could come to mind. 

" Osuwari….Inuyasha. . ." 

Yet to Kagome's shock, it didn't work. 

" What…" 

She watched as Inuyasha smirked at her, then tighten his grip on her throat. She could feel the pulls of darkness creeping up into her eyes, her body begging for her to relinquish her struggle. 

" Mine…" she heard Inuyasha whisper into her ear.

Her pupils began to dilate, and her lungs felt like they were shriveling up from the lack of air. 

" Please….someone…help…." 

And with this, Kagome passed out from both exhaustion and blood loss. As Inuyasha felt her body fall limp in her arms, he allowed for himself to lean down and gently nip at the lower nape of her neck. 

" All mine…"

Then he hoisted her body over his shoulder and leapt into the air dragging along the unconscious kitsune. 

**********************************************************************************************************************

" Dammit, where is she?" 

Inuyasha glanced around frantically. 

Kagome's blood was still wafting through the air. It was enough to make a normal person heave. 

' Damn, I can't sense anyone else's presence?' 

Calming his raging blood, Inuyasha took in a deep breath. Closing his eyes, he attempted to use his hanyou senses to pick up any hidden scents. 

After a small amount of time, Inuyasha's eyes snapped back open.

' Naraku. . . ' 

Before Inuyasha had a chance to leap away, he found himself slamming into the ground. 

Whipping around, he found himself face to face with two of the most emotionless eyes he had ever seen. 

" What do you want Sesshomaru?" he snarled.

Sesshomaru lunged at him, and grabbed him by his neck and hoisted him into the air. 

" Where is she?" 

Inuyasha used his feet to kick Sesshomaru off him. 

" None of your damn business." he shot back. 

Sesshomaru snarled back at him and shot him a look so deadly that it would make an entire army drop dead. 

" Tell me." he hissed. 

Inuyasha growled deep in his throat and prepared himself to lunge at Sesshomaru. Yet his actions were interrupted by a small girl latching himself to Sesshomaru's leg. 

" Sesshou-Chan… Where is Okeesan?" 

Sesshomaru glanced at Rin.

" My idiot half brother has seemed to have lost her." 

Rin's eyes opened wide with shock then turned to glare at Inuyasha. She ran over to Inuyasha before Sesshomaru could stop her, and kicked Inuyasha directly in the knee. 

" Bad Dog!!, You should be punished!" 

Inuyasha glared at her. 

" Why you little…" 

Suddenly, Jaken burst through a bush. His body shaking with uncontrollable breaths. 

" Lord Sesshomaru…the human child….she…she…" he began to spout but was cut short when he saw that Rin was standing there. 

Sesshomaru stared at Jaken, blankly. All emotions devoid on his face.

" She was doing what Jaken?" 

Jaken's eyes widened with fear. 

" She…she…wandered away…." 

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him, and hissed underneath his breath. 

" I shall deal with you later." 

Jaken swallowed hard, and looked as if he were to pass out. 

" Y..y…yes Lord Sesshomaru. " 

Sesshomaru turned away from him and glared at Inuyasha. 

" Where is she?" 

Inuyasha glared back at him.

" Why should you care?" 

Sesshomaru merely shrugged and walked away into the woods. 

*******************************************************************************************************************

So beautiful… 

Naraku stared down at the raven haired beauty before him. She would wake soon. The fool had nearly destroyed her beyond repair. She was lucky she had made it here when she did.

In order to keep her body alive, he had to insert a piece of the shikon jewel into her stomach. Then he carefully inserted some of his own blood to complete the transformation. 

Not only would she be a powerful miko, she would now be a hanyou. A hanyou miko under his control. Kikyo was unreliable, you could never tell when she would betray you. No, no he didn't want that… he wanted someone loyal. 

That damned dog demon didn't deserve someone like her. She was loyal and honorable to him, despite all that he had done to her.. 

That was the kind of person he needed…

' Kagura would stab me while my back was turn….no she's no good…'

A light moan snapped him back into reality. Glancing downwards he watched as the beautiful miko began to awaken. 

As her eyes fluttered open, he noticed the dramatic change in her demeanor. Her usually vibrant gray eyes were now dull and lifeless. 

" Sit up Higurashi Kagome."

She did as she was ordered. 

" Who do you obey?" 

" I obey you Master Naraku." 

Her voice was monotonous matching with her listless gray eyes. 

Naraku moved towards her, and brushed his lips gently against her own soft ones. 

Still she made no response whatsoever. 

In attempt to get some kind of reaction, he began to kiss her harder, occasionally darting his tongue in and out of her mouth. Yet, she remained unmovable. 

' Hmm…I should change some things later.' 

Turning around, he began to head out of the room. 

" Follow me." 

She was still scantily clad in her white shirt and green skirt when he had her brought to him. So he ordered for Kanna to get her a new kimono for the time being. 

The kimono reached down to her upper thighs, not much longer than her original skirt. It's silky fabric was dyed jet black and crimson red so it could contrast with her eyes and hair. Around her arms and ankles were a series of silver bracelets. Her hair flowed down below her waist, and it was tinted with red streaks the same as her tail. She had two silver hoops in her ears, and a matching silver necklace. After all, she didn't need to look like some lowly human when she could be revered as the beauty she truly was. 

Naraku walked down the hallway, the soft sound of feet pattering soon came after. 

" Mama?" came a soft voice.

Naraku watched as the Miko turned to face the small kitsune. 

" Shippo." she spoke, her tone still monotonous.

Almost instantly, the kitsune leapt into her arms, snuggling itself closer. 

Naraku had the child under his influence now. He currently believed that he and the miko were now his new mother and father.. He would be of more use this way. If the miko were ever to see her "pup" killed she may be able to break the spell… and he couldn't have that. 

" How are you feeling Mama?" he asked timidly.

Kagome lightly stroked the little pup's fur, making him purr in pleasure. 

" Fine, dear." 

Naraku turned away from the two as he felt the dog demon's presence. 

' Mmm…he's coming.' 

Gently sliding the wooden door to the side, he walked outside and sat down upon the steps Indian style. Without looking, he ordered one of his servants to bring him his pelt and the boy. Then he discreetly ordered for Kagome to sit beside him. 

Kagome sat down regally, her hair falling in front, framing her delicate face. Shippo remained on her lap, his eyes devoid of any emotion. 

Naraku turned to look at Kagome and smiled.

" They are coming, love." 

Kagome showed no response, she merely stared ahead as a furious dog demon came bursting into the clearing. 

" NARAKU!!" 

Naraku calmly watched as the dog demon unsheathed the Tetsusaiga angrily. This did not come to as any shock, the dog demon was rash and he did things on an impulse. The only thing that came to shock for him was who had came with him.

Sesshomaru, of the Western Lands, stood next to Inuyasha. His face betraying no emotion whatsoever. 

" Welcome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru of the Western Lands."

Inuyasha snarled and tried to lunge at Naraku, but was instantly stopped by a rapid chain shooting forward and latching itself around Inuyasha's ankle. 

Turning around, Inuyasha saw a small boy, Kohaku to be exact holding on to the opposite end of the chain. Whipping around, Inuyasha was about to send a glare when his gaze finally set upon Kagome. 

" Kagome…." 

****

Oho yeah, another Cliffy.. I know.. I'm a bad bad person. 

Inuyasha: Yes, yes you are.

Sesshomaru: Hush yourself Inuyasha. 

Inuyasha: Why don't you make me? 

Sesshomaru: How dare you admonish me you low life vermin?!!!

Inuyasha: Easily, first you ask me a question and then I answer with a snappy comeback and then. . 

*RoguesHeart comes out of nowhere and dropkicks Inuyasha*

RoguesHeart: And then you receive your just reward.

Sesshomaru: A swift kick in the ass? 

RoguesHeart: Exactly. 

Rin: Come back Jaken-san!! 

Jaken: Get away from you ningen!! 

*Rin tackles Jaken to the ground and makes him eat dirt* 

Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru. . . See what this human does to me.. . 

Sesshomaru: So?..

Jaken: So. . . 

Sesshomaru: So what do you want me to do about it? 

*RoguesHeart grins evilly* 

RoguesHeart: Maybe you should turn your head and cough..

Jaken: WHAT!!

*Sesshomaru cracks up* 

Jaken: But sir. . . 

Sesshomaru: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

*Jaken goes and sulks in a corner* 

*RoguesHeart turns to face her readers* 

RoguesHeart: Be little dears and review for this little youkai, would you? It would please me ever so. As you can tell, the more reviews I get, the more I write. . . *throws hands into the air dramatically* IF YOU REVIEW, EVERYONE WINS!! PLUS YOU GET A FREE SESSHOMARU CLONE!!

Sesshomaru: I don't remember agreeing to those terms. . . 

RoguesHeart: Sure you do. . 

Sesshomaru: No. . . 

*RoguesHeart glares at Fluffy chan* 

Sesshomaru: That trick doesn't work on me, human.

RoguesHeart: Dammit, How many times do I have to tell you, I AM A YOUKAI!!

*Sesshomaru rolls his eyes*

Sesshomaru: Sure. . . 

*RoguesHeart glares at Sesshomaru*

RoguesHeart: You try my patience, Sesshomaru of the Western Lands.

Sesshomaru: So, what are you going to do about it? 

*Whips out chains and wraps it around Sesshomaru, then hangs him from the ceiling.*

*RoguesHeart turns to readers*

RoguesHeart: Review for me, if you want your precious Sesshomaru back unhurt. 

Sesshomaru: Yes, please do. . This woman is crazy. 

RoguesHeart: What did you say, Fluffy boy? 

Sesshomaru: Nothing..

~RoguesHeart~


	5. Decisions, Decisions: Who will you choos...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen or Inuyasha characters….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!..

****

RoguesHeart has returned to bring to you, oh faithful readers.. The next chapter. 

Sesshomaru: Are you going to let me go now? 

RoguesHeart: No.

Sesshomaru: And why not? 

RoguesHeart: Because I don't feel like it.

Sesshomaru: *grumbles* You are so childish..

RoguesHeart: *holding whip* What did you say, Sesshy-Chan? 

Sesshomaru: Nothing..

*Turns to face audience* 

Now I shall say my thanks to all that reviewed for me!

Thanks to: 

Shinna: Thanks I will update soon.

SesshyAngel: Here you go *hands her membership pass* You are now a part of the Sesshomaru and Kagome lovers club. Welcome!! ;)

~ And I promise, I 'll try to get away from the cliché bits. I just didn't know how to begin.~

Lucerito-Del-Alba: *ahem* MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!* I SHALL NEVER LET HIM GO!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!! *cough* Sesshomaru: Stop laughing like that woman, this situation is not funny. 

RoguesHeart: On the contraire, my sweet little fluffy-chan.. It is quite funny indeed. 

Sesshomaru: Why don't you just release me? 

RoguesHeart: Because I wish to revere you in all ways.. Because I feel the need to stare at you every hour on the hour. . . Because you are incredibly hot and sexy and I wish to gawk at your greatness. . . 

Sesshomaru: Uh. . . *sweat drop* 

RoguesHeart: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *ahem* Thanks for the compliments. 

Kouga: Hey, when am I going to make my debut? 

Inuyasha: Umm.. How about. . . . NEVER! 

Kouga: Shut up dog turd, no one asked you. . 

Sesshomaru: Why don't you both shut up? 

*Inuyasha sticks his tongue out at Sesshomaru* 

Inuyasha: Nyaaah. . . 

Shippo: And I thought I was supposed to be childish. 

Rin: Is Rin childish? 

Sesshomaru: Yes, Rin, yes you are. 

Rin: YAY!! Rin is childish!! *turns to face Jaken* Guess what Jaken-san, Rin is childish!! 

Jaken: Uh huh.. Yeah.. . . Stupid ningen. . *growl* 

*RoguesHeart gawks at the seemingly useless conversation taking place when she should really be explaining the story* 

* Kouga then drop kicks Inuyasha* 

* Kouga runs over to Kagome and grabs her by the hands, lovingly* 

Kouga: Now nothing stands between us, my celestial cherub of love. . . *glittery anime eyes*

Kagome: Uh. . *sweat drops* 

Miroku: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! 

Sango: HENTAI *smack* 

Miroku: Oww. . . What was that for? I was only laughing maniacally!

Sango: You were thinking naughty things. . 

Miroku: Nu uh. . 

*RoguesHeart continues to gape* 

*Then she binds and gags everyone except Sesshomaru because he's still at her mercy* 

Ok.. . Now that the randomness is over, let us continue with the story. . . 

Sesshomaru: It's about time. . 

RoguesHeart: Shut up Sesshomaru. *chucks a rock at Fluffy-Chan's head* 

Sesshomaru: *rock smacks his head* BONK, Oww. . . 

Chapter 5: Decisions, Decisions..

Naraku watched with pleasure, the vast emotions that passed across the dog demon's face. Sesshomaru on the other hand, merely stood there staring at him, seemingly bored with the entire situation. 

After a slight moment, Inuyasha seemed to snap back into reality. 

" Let Kagome go, you bastard!" he screamed. 

Naraku laughed faintly at the dog demon's impudence. 

" And why would I do that, Inuyasha?" 

Inuyasha snarled dangerously and lifted the Tetsusaiga over his head. 

" If you don't I swear I'll slice you in so many pieces that not even the gods could piece you back together."

This response earned Inuyasha a twisted smirk. 

" Tsk.. . Tsk. . . Inuyasha, you shouldn't be so hostile towards me." 

Inuyasha glared harshly at Naraku, his hate seeping through every magical duct in his body. 

" I have every right." he spat back.

Naraku shrugged lightly, and silently gestured for one of his servants. The servant girl bent down to hear her master's command. He whispered softly in her ear, earning a nod in return. 

Immediately the servant girl scurried back into the stone palace. (a/n: and yes it's a palace). Naraku turned his attention back to the inu-brothers. 

" I pity you, Inuyasha."

A low growl escaped from the inner depths of the dog demon's throat. 

" How can someone like you say something like that to me and expect to live to see the next sunrise?" Inuyasha hissed.

Naraku merely brushed Inuyasha's comment off with a wave of his hand. 

" Because I'm going to help you." 

" Help me?… what in the hell could **you** possibly help me with?" 

Naraku refused to respond. 

" ANSWER ME!" 

Right then, the door to the palace, softly slid open. Revealing a tall raven haired woman, with an elegant kimono crimson red kimono. It extended past her knees, exposing her creamy white ankles. Her long flowing hair shielded her eyes, though the rest of her face was quite visible. She slowly glided over to the opposite side of Naraku. 

Inuyasha had nearly dropped the Tetsusaiga when he had seen the woman. She was someone he knew he could never forget. She haunted him while he was awake and while he was sleeping. She was the reason why he was pinned to the God's tree, she was his first love and supposedly last. 

" Kikyo. . . " 

Naraku held back the amusement that had soon come to bubble up into his chest, readying itself to burst out. 

" I am willing to help you Inuyasha." 

Inuyasha snapped out his reverie, and glared over at Naraku. 

" What the hell are you doing?" he said in a near whisper.

Sesshomaru had to admit, he was surprised. Even if it didn't show up on his face, he began to feel worried. Glancing back and forth from the dead miko to Kagome, he sensed something wrong. Both women had the same, dead look in their eyes. From the dead miko, that was expected. She was no longer worthy to wander upon this earthly plane any longer, and soon someone would see that she was put out of her misery. But Kagome, no. … no she wasn't supposed to look like this. She usually had a lively air about her, everything about her was supposed to be blissful. But now, now she didn't even look like she was in the land of the living… she almost looked….dead. As well as her "pup" that she held within her lap. 

' What has happened to you Kagome…' 

Naraku stood up slowly and carefully stepped down from the stairway. 

" I will help you make a choice."

" A choice?" 

Naraku turned and called to the two mikos. 

" Come hither, Kagome and Kikyo." 

Both women walked over to him, much to the admonishment of both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. 

They stood on opposite sides of Naraku, but were facing directly towards Inuyasha. 

" What are you planning Naraku?!" 

Without answering, Naraku waved his hand. Immediately, two large branches shot up from the ground and wrapped themselves around both Kagome's and Kikyo's waists. They were yanked high into the hair, hanging down in a sort of crucifixion form. After this was done, Naraku turned back to face Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. 

Much to Naraku's surprise, both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru wore a look of extreme anger on their faces. 

' Sesshomaru cares for the girl. . . ' 

Naraku smirked inwardly at this revelation. Instead of dwelling on this prospect, he returned his attention back to the two women. 

" You will choose who you wish to live, Inuyasha." 

As he spoke this, the branches began to tighten around their waists, squeezing them tighter and tighter. 

' Kagome, scream as if you were in pain' spoke Naraku telepathically. 

' Yes Master Naraku.' 

Kagome opened her mouth and let out an earsplitting scream of pain. Inuyasha's eyes widened ten fold and he leapt up to try and save her. But he struck against some sort of force field, so it sent him flying back. Sesshomaru, who was observing from the sidelines, felt conflicted. He, the lord of the western lands, had two choices as well. He could stay and fight Naraku, and in the end save the precious miko Kagome.. Or he could leave, turn his back on everything..after all this wasn't any of his business. But the minute he heard Kagome's scream, his anger increased radically, causing for his eyes to slowly turn red. 

Naraku smirked at the conditions in which he held Inuyasha. He was now at his mercy. He had no other choice but to listen to his demands. 

He watched as Inuyasha sighed deeply. 

" What do you want, Naraku?" 

Naraku smiled at him, his face contorted with wickedness. 

" Nothing Inuyasha, Just for you to make your decision." 

Once again, the branches began to squeeze Kagome's and Kikyo's bodies. 

' Scream for me..' 

Both women screamed dramatically, making the inu-demons even angrier by each moment. 

" Release her, Naraku." spoke Sesshomaru coldly. 

Naraku cocked an eyebrow at Sesshomaru's abruptness. 

" Why Sesshomaru, Do I sense that you have concern for this human girl?" 

Sesshomaru growled deep inside his throat. 

" That is not any of your business." 

Inuyasha was too busy glancing back and forth from woman to woman, to even notice the tension between Sesshomaru and Naraku. 

' Kagome…. Kikyo…' 

Both of them were staring down at him, their gray eyes peering into his soul. Pleading for him to save them. 

" Help me Inuyasha…" they seemed to whisper to him. 

He was confused… he did not know who to choose…He loved them both. 

A heavy hand settled on top of Inuyasha's shoulder, causing for him to jump slightly. Whipping around, he saw two amber golden eyes staring down at him. 

" Sesshomaru. . . " 

His face betrayed no emotion, but his eyes were an entirely different ideal. In his eyes he showed concern and a small glimmer of hope. 

" Inuyasha… I trust you shall make the right decision." 

Inuyasha stared up at his brother with new respect. 

" I hope I will." 

Turning to Naraku, Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak. 

" Naraku." 

Naraku turned his gaze over to Inuyasha. Amusement evident on his face. 

" Well, Inuyasha.." 

Inuyasha breathed in deeply, and let it out slowly. 

" I have made my choice." 

****

Ooh another cliffy. I really should be beaten with a pitchfork shouldn't I? 

Sesshomaru: You made me out to be a protaganist in the story.

RoguesHeart: Yes, Yes I did.

Sesshomaru: If I wasn't bound to the ceiling by a magical rope, I would pat your head right now. 

RoguesHeart: *blushes* Aww gee, thanks. 

Inuyasha: Hey, what's the big deal with me being all indecisive! 

Kouga: Because you are indecisive dog turd.

Inuyasha: Shut up, You don't know me!! 

Sesshomaru: Why don't you both shut up?! 

Kagome: Why am I even here? 

RoguesHeart: Because I made you be here!! I AM THE SUPREME OVERLORD!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!

Naraku: Hey, I thought I was the evil genius. . . *sulks*

RoguesHeart: I am the genius behind the genius. 

Naraku: Oh that makes sense *rolls eyes* 

Kikyo: Why isn't anyone paying attention to me? 

Kagome: Shut up before I smoke your bitch ass. 

Kikyo: I'd like to see you try..

Kagome: Bring it on!! 

*Fight ensues* 

RoguesHeart: Who will win? What is Inuyasha's decision? Should he choose Kikyo or Kagome? Why doesn't Shippo have any speaking roles? Should I release Sesshomaru from my reign of terror? All will be found out by the Next episode of: RoguesHeart Drama Theatre..

REVIEW FOR ME!! 

Sesshomaru: Yes, please do.. I do not like to be pinned upside down. 

RoguesHeart: Nonsense, yes you do. 

Sesshomaru: . . . . *sweat drop* 

RoguesHeart: I win. 

~RoguesHeart~


	6. You will Cry all alone

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen or Inuyasha characters….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!..

****

Oooh.. . . Ohoo yeah!! I am back and with a vengeance! For some reason I feel like being evil. Oh so evil. 

Sesshomaru: Why?

RoguesHeart: *shrugs* I dunno, maybe it's bloodlust. . 

Sesshomaru: Oh. 

RoguesHeart: This RoguesHeart wishes to thank all that have reviewed for her. 

Thanks to: 

Dark Topaz: Yes, Yes I am odd. This RoguesHeart is the epitome of strange. MUWAHAHA!! *ahem* Thanks for noticing! ;)

PeachesDani: No problem.. Here's an update in a jiffy!! *Mmm.. Jiffy. . * 

Lord Sesshomaru: I am ever so graced to have a review from the Great Sesshomaru himself, *bows and is honored then winks* 

Kuro-Kasai-Kitsune: Actually, honey. . I'm a heartless female but hey, I get the idea. *Rises to power and laughs manaically*

Shinna: Thank you ever so much. . I am now honored! * Dances for joy* 

*Ahem* Ignore my random spurts, I have a slight case of insanity running through my veins!!* 

Sesshomaru: I'm sure they figured that all by now. 

RoguesHeart: Shut up. 

On with the story! WARNING: THIS STORY IS RATED R FOR A REASON!! HEED MY WARNING!! LEMON COMING SOON!! LEMON COMING SOON!! MAY NOT BE THIS CHAPTER BUT IT SHALL BE COMING!! OH HOW IT WILL BE COMING!! SO ALL YOU HENTAIS GET READY!!

Chapter 6: Cry all alone 

Naraku waited patiently for Inuyasha's answer, a bemused glint in his cold eyes. 

" Yes Inuyasha.. What is your choice?" 

Inuyasha sighed deeply and began to pray silently to the gods. 

' Please by Kami, let my choice be right…' 

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak. 

" I choose K…." spoke Inuyasha before he was interrupted. 

" WAIT!" 

Naraku walked over to where the two women were hanging, and lightly patted against the branches. Inuyasha glared at him harshly but their was a slight bit of apprehension present upon his youthful face. 

" What?" 

Naraku flashed Inuyasha a daring smile before he spoke. 

" I do believe I forgot to tell you a catch. . . " 

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Naraku, his attention finally grasped. Inuyasha on the other hand, stood ready to slice Naraku in half. 

" And what would that be?. . " asked Sesshomaru calmly, preventing his hanyou half brother to say anything out of hand as to not place Kagome in any more danger. 

Naraku glanced at the cool exterior of the Taiyoukai of the Western lands. 

" Quite simple my dear Lord Sesshomaru. . " 

" Spit it out already!!" yelled Inuyasha. 

Sesshomaru shot Inuyasha a glare that simply spoke, "If you don't shut up, I'll make you" . Naraku chuckled lightly but continued. 

" I take whoever Inuyasha doesn't choose, as my mate." 

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped open slightly while Sesshomaru growled angrily. 

Naraku watched with pleasure, the lovely reactions of the Inu-brothers. But, oh, he could make it oh so much better. 

Turning to face Kagome and Kikyo, he willed for the branches to set them gently onto the grassy plain. Then he sent them a telepathic message, a message that would finally send the silly half breed and his brother over the edge. 

" I suggest you chose now, Inuyasha." spoke Naraku. 

Inuyasha glanced back and forth between the two women once more. His mind more befuddled than what it was before. He didn't want to chose one and leave the other one to the horrible fate of being Naraku's mate. The thought made him shiver internally. 

Staring into Kikyo's eyes, he could feel the love that he had felt fifty years ago and still felt now. She was his first… and supposedly his last. 

Glancing over to Kagome, he saw the unfound innocence that he couldn't find in any other woman. She trusted him with all her heart despite all that he had done to her. Her loyalty was something that he appreciated more than she could ever know. But… he had a promise. . . A promise that he had to keep to Kikyo. . Before he had made the one to Kagome. . . 

' I'll always protect you. . '

That was a lie if he had ever said it, and in which he did. Slowly regret began to creep into his heart, reluctantly wishing that he had never met Kagome so his decision wouldn't be so hard. 

__

Can you hear the calling of the raving wind and water. . . We just keep dreaming of the land across the river. . . We are always on the way, to find the place we belong. . . Wandering to nowhere. . . We're paddling down the raging sea. . . 

Snapping his mind out of the reverie, he found himself surprised to see that both women were singing to him. Their eerie voices tugging at the pulls of his heart. 

__

Who can cross over, such raving wind and waters. . From the broken sills, shiver with coldness. . From the Highlands. . . Come by a river. . . It's just another place. . . We paddle along down the raging sea. . . 

They were singing about him, their relationship. . 

__

But in one morning, we'll see the sky. . . Bright shining morning, we'll see. . . Play who the silver bells, still fly away. . . Let us dream. . . Let us grieve. . . Search for the light. . . 

Can you hear the calling of the raving wind and water. . . We just keep paddling down the stream, up the river. . No destination. . But we are together. . . In the sun and sadness. . . We're paddling. . We're paddling down. . . We're paddling down the raging sea. . . 

Down to Nowhere. . . 

We're paddling . . . 

Down to Nowhere. . 

A single tear slid down Inuyasha's face as he heard them finish their song. . It was over. . He couldn't save either of them. . 

Sesshomaru's watched in horror as his brother's head dropped down as if he were defeated. He couldn't understand how hard the choice could be. . . Pick the reincarnated Miko. After all she was the only one who was still living. She was the only one who stood by him when he needed her. She was the only one who cared for him. . . 

His thoughts broke off as soon as he realized what was going on. The song, the song was a plea for Inuyasha to let them go. . 

Glancing over into Inuyasha's eyes, he could see that he had come to the realization as well. He was just going to give them up. . Without a fight no less. 

Sesshomaru could feel a rage bubbling inside him. Of all the times for his stupid hanyou brother to give up a fight, he chooses the one that he could win, the one that he could finally earn his respect for, why? Why was he so moronic, what had actually blocked him from seeing the truth of the situation. Even if he did choose one of them, and the other turned to become Naraku's mate, it wouldn't mean anything because neither of them loved Naraku. . They loved his idiot brother. The one who was so undeserving of such loyalty. 

Glancing over at Naraku, Sesshomaru could see that Naraku knew this as well. He was teaching Inuyasha a lesson that he should've learned a long time ago, but refused to see. His ignorance would become his own failure. 

Well this Sesshomaru would not allow himself to lose someone that he had grown to care for. Though he may not even know her all that well, he knew how he felt and he wasn't going to let it go to waste. Yes, this Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, had finally found someone he could love. Human or not, he was going to protect her or die trying. 

*********************************************************************************************************************

' How dare they. . How dare they yearn for what was his… . ' 

Amber eyes stared darkly at the scene before him. Hidden among the canopy of branches, he would watch them fight over what was already his. No one, would take what he now owned. 

He would show them. . . He would show them all how he owned this woman. This gorgeous creamy white skinned goddess. 

His tongue slid across his blood cracked lips, she was still fresh on his body. Her scent of jasmines and orchids sending shivers up his spine. By merely staring at her supple young body was enough for him to grow hard. 

" Mine. . . " he huffed out, as held onto his stiffened arousal. 

The urge to whip her away from the battle and drive into her ,slowly began to overwhelm him. To feel her soft taut skin against his, her warm body heat, her scent that always drove him mad was nearly enough to send him over. 

' Yes she is mine. . . ' 

Biting down hard on his lip, he felt a small drip of red copper tasting liquid trickle down the side of his mouth. Taking his tongue, he tastefully licked it away. Pulling himself higher into the grove of trees, he remained concealed. Away from everyone's view, even Naraku. No one would know until it was too late. . No one. . . 

Pushing away a bit of his silver hair out of his face, he attempted to get a better view of his mate to be. His amber eyes flickered lightly with amusement when he heard her mournful song. . She had given up on him. . . Good. . . Good. . That makes things all the easier for me. . .The only thing I shall have to worry about is that damn half breed's brother. . . 

Flexing his claws, he could feel the poison seeping through his viens. . It would be more than enough for him. Even the Tensaiga wouldn't be able to prevent his upcoming death. . . Not long now. . He would soon have her all for himself. . 

' Mine.' 

*********************************************************************************************************************

Kagura watched with disgust, the shameful display that was taking place outside the palace. Why didn't Naraku just take her for his mate? I t would only sense, instead of mindlessly taunting his foes he should be killing them. 

' How dull witted the male mind can be.. ' she thought with a sigh. 

The only thing that seemed to be beneficial to her was the prospect of having another powerful female in the group. 

On her own, she wasn't much of a match for Naraku. . . But having a powerful miko on her side, she could easily take him out. And if she had heard correctly, she also had the blood of Naraku in her making her a hanyou. Kikyo on the other hand was not trust worthy, no not a worthy party at all. She would rather die before she ever asked that dead corpse for help. 

With her help, she could take him out with no problem. Plus, she didn't seem oblivious to Naraku's corruption of her body. She was a miko after all, how long did the man think that she would be held under the curse? 

Whipping out her fan, she softly began to blow it at the direction of the battle. It allowed for the soft breezes to caress the sand beneath their feet, then blow gently into the air forming small little clouds of dust. Not enough to distract them from their duty at hand, but enough to break themselves out of their self made stupor. 

Softly, Kagura stepped over to Kanna. Kanna stared blankly up at her. . . Knowing full well what Kagura was to ask her to do. 

Kanna nodded slightly and walked over to the small kitsune, who was off in his own world. Holding up her mirror, she faced it towards the little demon. A petite sized light, escaped from the mirror and smashed into the kitsune hard. After a slight moment, the fox demon seemed to awaken from his transcendental slumber. 

Blinking his eyes rapidly, he finally began to focus. Yet when he saw Kanna and Kagura, he had nearly squealed. If it hadn't been for Kagura's quick movement, their cover would've been blown. 

Kagura glanced quickly up at the fight to see if they had noticed them yet. Naraku was telling them something irrelevant, so she figured they were in the clear. 

Leaning down, Kagura made sure that she met the fox demon face to face. His eyes widened in fear but he immediately attempted to cover it up with a scowl. 

" What do you want from me?!" he demanded. 

Kagura merely rolled her eyes at the child's abrasive behavior. 

" I need your help, young one. " 

Shippo frowned at the woman before him. How was he expected to trust her after all that she had done to them. 

" And why should I help you?" 

" Because we both benefit and plus you owe me.." 

A light cough came from behind Kagura. Kagura rolled her eyes in annoyance and continued. 

" I mean you owe us. . . " 

Shippo looked over Kagura's shoulder to see a satisfied smirk planted on her pale face. 

" Name two reasons why I should help you. " he stated warily. 

Kagura sighed impatiently. She had never, in all her days of being on this wretched plane of existence had to deal with someone with such a lack of. . . . Subservience. 

" One: We are the ones who broke the spell on you and returned **your** soul. . And two: You will be able to save your dear mother. "

Shippo's heart accelerated when he heard her say these words. After a moment's contemplation, he finally came to a verdict. 

" What is it you want me to do?" 

Kagura and Kanna stared sternly down at him. 

" Help us destroy Naraku." 

Shippo nodded his head at her. 

" Yes, I will help if that means saving my mama. What is the plan? "

Kagura allowed for a small smile to crack her tough façade. Then she leaned down and began to whisper into his ear. After every other sentence, Shippo would nod his head and confirm his understandment of the situation. When she had finally finished explaining to him the plan, he headed out to begin his task, leaving Kagura with her own portion. 

Lifting her hands into the air, she began to conjure the winds around her, making the blow rapidly, sending dust clouds into the air similar to Naraku's tornado of Miasma. 

Everyone turned their attention to her. Naraku shot her look very much the same as Sesshomaru's earlier one to Inuyasha. ( a/n: 4th chapter) 

" What the hell are you doing Kagura?!" he demanded. 

Kagura smirked evilly. Then she opened her mouth to begin her prophecy. 

__

If you are near to the dark, I will tell you about the sun. . . You are here no escape from my visions of the world. . . You will cry all alone but it does not mean a thing to me. . . 

Knowing the song I will sing, till the darkness comes to sleep.. . Come to me I will tell about the secret of the sun. . . It's in you not in me. . . But it does not mean a thing to you. . . 

The Sun is in your eyes. . . 

The Sun is in your ears. . . 

I hope you see the sun someday in the darkness. . . 

The Sun is in your eyes.. . 

The Sun is in your ears. . . 

But you can't see the sun ever in the darkness. . . 

It does not much matter to me. . 

By this time, Kanna had come out from behind her and held the mirror at Naraku. . She watched as the demons in his body started to become ripped away from his body. Then her own voice added it's weight to the song. . Her eerie voice floated evilly over the fallen Naraku. .

You are near to the dark I will tell you about the sun. . 

You are here no escape from my visions of the world..

You will die all alone but it does not mean a thing to me. . 

Knowing the song I will sing, till the darkness comes to sleep. . 

Come to me. . I will tell about the secret of the song. . . 

It's in you not in me. . . But it does not mean a thing you. . . 

Naraku stared up at Kagura and Kanna, his eyes stained with disappointment and the hatred of betrayal flayed across his taut lips. 

" Why. . . " he breathed out. 

Kagura stared back at him, her hatred pouring out of her. 

" I don't like to be second best. " 

Without warning, Naraku's eyes began to glow a shimmering violet. Glancing down, Kagura saw the shikon no tama around his neck. 

Her mouth draped open in shock, there was no way that she could have figured that he could have all the pieces. 

" But when. . . " she whispered out. . . 

Naraku floated into the air, his body crackling with energy. 

" So now you show your true colors Kagura. . Good it was about time I had taken out the 

trash." he spoke harshly, venom practically dripping from his voice. 

With this, he waved his hand into the air, sending her up with him. Rings of amethyst hues wrapped around her arms, legs, and neck. Slowly the rings began to squeeze her body. Naraku's chocolate brown eyes stared down at her, contempt and malice flowing out into the Shikon No Tama. 

" How very unwise of you to choose this time to betray me Kagura." 

Flipping out the katana that held within his pelt. He eyed the metal daringly. 

" Such a waste. . . " 

With a quick flip of his wrist, the metal sliced evenly through Kagura's neck. Yet her head was only partially severed from her head as their seemed to be a single bit of flesh held onto her neck, allowing for her head to fall back limply. Her eyes were still wide with shock as they stared down at Kanna.

Naraku turned and looked at his other copy. Kanna backed up slightly, her hands still holding a shaky grasp onto the mirror. 

" Your turn. " 

Naraku held his sword high above his head, and prepared to send it down upon the small child when suddenly he was intercepted by what seemed to be an arrow. 

Turning he saw Kagome, bow and arrow in hand. Her miko aura pulsating wildly. Glancing at her eyes, he saw them flaring fiercely. The wind blew through her hair, making it lift into the breeze. She turned her gaze upon him. He could practically taste the abhorrence and revulsion flowing off her body as they continued to stare at each other. 

" Enough Naraku, your battle is with me now." she spoke in a low whisper. 

Naraku smirked confidently. 

" Not even my own people could destroy me, what makes you think that you can handle me?" 

Kagome rose her chin upwards, her gray eyes still flashing outrageously.

" Who said I was alone? " 

As she spoke this, behind her walked a small boy. His brown hair was slightly ruffled yet he still held a distinguished air about himself. 

" A boy?" Naraku laughed. . " You brought a boy to help you?" 

The boy stared up at him. 

" Do not understimate me Naraku, I may have been a victim of your evil but no longer shall I stay within your grasp. I, Kohaku, Last of the Demon Exterminators, shall make it my goal that I shall destroy you even if I have to die a million deaths!" he stated proudly. 

Naraku snarled at the boy. 

" I will destroy you just like I did your family.." 

" Not so fast!" 

Naraku cast a glance over to where the voice was heard. 

A blur of wind occurred before he could finally grasp on where he heard the voice. After a slight moment, the wind died down and before him stood Kouga, Leader of the Eastern Lands. 

" Kouga. . . " 

He stood proudly next to Kagome, his fists clenched and his fangs grinding fiercely. 

" You are not going to touch either of them. .Not as long as I'm here." 

Naraku's eyes narrowed at this prospect but waved it off anyways. 

" I can handle you as well. . . " 

" I shall help also." 

Naraku's eyes widened when he saw Kikyo take position on Kagome's right. 

" For years I have spent wandering this earth an empty soul, searching for the one thing that could set me free and I have determined that the only way I can truly live is if I destroy you, Naraku." she spoke calmly. 

Kagome smiled at her double but turned to glare back at Naraku, who was currently looking shocked. 

" This Sesshomaru shall lend his assistance to this noble cause." 

Sesshomaru took his place behind Kagome, one hand set upon her shoulder almost protectively. 

Naraku's mouth gaped open. . 

" Sesshomaru, you will lower yourself to help people that are beneath you in every way. . Humans no less? "

Sesshomaru sent him an icy glare and spoke with an equal appeal. 

" I, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, will do as I please and it just so happens that I 

wish to help the miko and her friends destroy you. ."

" Oi, if he's helping, so am I!" Yelled Inuyasha from Sesshomaru's left side. 

He had already unsheathed his Tetsusaiga and prepared himself with a offensive stance. Kagome smirked at the dumbfounded look upon Naraku's face. 

" And I, Kagome Higurashi protector of the Jewel of Four Souls, shall make it my duty to eliminate you and your pestilence from this existence. Then I shall purify all that you have made a sacrilege making sure that neither you or anyone like you shall ever walk this plane of subsistence again." she spoke with hardened determination. 

Shippo jumped upon her shoulder and held his fist into the air. 

" No ifs, ands or buts about it, So like it or leave it buster!!" 

Naraku stood frozen, his mouth agape at what he had just seen. How could so many people of different races join together like this? It wasn't possible. . . No it was. . That was why it was happening now. . 

The Shikon No Tama glowed brightly around his neck, giving him silent assurance of his victory or defeat. . .he could not decipher it yet. 

" So Naraku, how do you feel now, do you think you can handle us so easily as you so earlier boasted?" Spoke Kagome. 

Naraku snarled and growled low in his throat. 

" I will destroy all that oppose me!!" 

And with this shriek, the Shikon No Tama erupted brightly sending a violet shade of light everywhere. Kagome glanced back at all her friends, and said a silent prayer for their safety. . For now. . . . . . The final battle had begun. 

****

Oh ho yeah!! I know that was sooo wrong with me. . Leaving you with these awful cliff hangers. *laughs insanely* 

****

So did you like it? Huh? Huh? Huh? 

Sesshomaru: You have this Sesshomaru interested now!!! 

Inuyasha: Duh, who wouldn't be?

Kikyo: Finally I'm not the bad guy. . . 

RoguesHeart: Oh yeah, you're going to be. . . 

Kikyo:Wait, what? 

RoguesHeart: Nothing. . . 

Sesshomaru: Hurry up and update woman. . 

RoguesHeart: I can't.

Sesshomaru: Why not?

RoguesHeart: Because I can't update until I get reviews. . 

Sesshomaru: DAMN YOU WOMAN!!

RoguesHeart: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

*turns to readers* 

Review if you want more of this bad ass story!! 

~RoguesHeart~


	7. The Demon Within: Deadly Results

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen or Inuyasha characters….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!..

****

Oh yeah I know this is what everyone has been waiting for. 

Inuyasha: Bout time. . . So am I gonna kick some ass?!

Sesshomaru: Shut up so the woman can tell us!

Inuyasha: Why don't you make me?

RoguesHeart: Shut up both of you! *tugs on Sesshomaru's rope to quiet him* 

Anyhoo, Thanks to those who reviewed!! 

Thanks to: 

Shinna: Thanks, I will. 

VicFan: Oh, wouldn't you like to know who he was!! *says tauntingly* Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. And plus, everyone wants Kagome to kick Naraku's ass. . It's a natural born fact. 

PeachesDani: Oh, how I shall show you what happens next in this chapter!! Oh the drama!!

White Tiger Princess: You'll find out all in this chapter sugah!! And yes, Sesshomaru-sama is still hanging from the ceiling!! Sesshomaru: Don't rub it in woman. RoguesHeart: Shut up Fluffy-chan, don't be rude to my reviewer! Sesshomaru: Feh. 

Kariisme: C'mon on now!! I couldn't make the entire story cliché. . Don't worry there will be some conflict soon. . More than you'll ever know!! *mysterious voice* Eyes widened at the list of pairs. . . Kagome and Naraku? Uh. . . That's interesting indeed. Gives me ideas!! *cackles evilly* 

Dark Topaz: Do not worry, wait no longer!! 

Hoshichan: Yes, yes you do reap all the benefits!! And really, you'd think these demons would be into handcuffs, ropes, and chains. . *sesshomaru growls* RoguesHeart: What? Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru doesn't appreciate being held against his will. RoguesHeart: Nonsense!

Now here is the story!! Let us continue another episode of RoguesHeart Drama Theatre!! *whips out Lord of the Rings soundtrack* 

Oh yeah: It'll be more Sess/Kag goodness later on in the story but for right now deal with me. I'm building a foundation here! I didn't want them to randomly get together because they felt like it or just because Kagome got her feelings hurt by Inuyasha the jack ass dog demon. So please bear with me!! *grovels*

Chapter 7: The Demon Inside

Naraku cackled evilly as he thoroughly enveloped the warriors in his poisonous miasma. 

" You cannot defeat me!!" 

Kagome staggered up slowly, and began to lace her bow. Gesturing to Kikyo, she insisted she did the same. And as if they were psychically connected, they both let their arrows fly. The arrows whizzed through the air at rapid speed, separating the poisonous gas and nearly striking down Naraku himself. 

Naraku hissed low in his throat and leapt high into the air. 

" I see, if my miasma won't kill you then I guess this will just have to do!" 

With this, Naraku lifted his hands into the air. Almost as if on cue, the sky began to darken rapidly. Black mixed in with a violent hue, casting it's deadly rays upon the ground they stood. Suddenly the clouds began swirl around in a tornado motion, sending rays of purple flashing everywhere. Lightning flashed across the sky, and the thunder seemed to shake the ground. 

Bursting from the sky, numerous demons began to land upon the ground. Their repulsive scents wafted over to them, causing for all them to shield their noses from the vile smell. 

Naraku smirked malevolently and once more raised his hands. 

" Attack and Destroy them!!" 

On command, the demons dove towards the warriors. Sesshomaru unsheathed his Tokujin and began to swipe furiously at the twelve ferocious demons that had decided to make him their prey. Inuyasha had tried to use his Wind Scar against the demons but for some reason it would not work so he was forced to use his other talents. Ripping open a gash in his hand, he used his blood to attack the demons across from him. Kohaku assisted Inuyasha while Sesshomaru sliced a path for them to run to Kagome and the others, in case they needed their help which they probably did. 

Kouga, though he did lose his jewel shards to Naraku, sped past his enemies and attempted a head on attack at Naraku but it was to no avail as he was shot back violently. 

Naraku hovered above him, tsk tsking him for his inane ignorance of thinking that he alone could defeat the might Naraku. 

Kagome whipped around and saw Kouga being taunted by Naraku and her temper flared. Nodding at Kikyo, they both ran as fast as they could to aid Kouga. 

Unfortunately Naraku had seen them coming and quickly whisked up a force field blocking them from getting in. 

Kikyo glanced over at Kagome and watched the range of emotions that flashed across her face. Though, she herself wasn't particularly acquainted with wolf youkai, she knew well enough that he was a worthy ally. 

Yet her thoughts were interrupted by a low growl from behind them. Whipping around, Kikyo met face to face with a huge bear youkai. Before she could pull up a shield to block the attack, she found herself soaring backwards from a hit in the chest. Closing her eyes, she prepared herself for the harsh landing but it never came. Opening her eyes, she found herself hovering in mid air. Glancing up, she gasped internally. She was in the arms of Naraku. 

His brown eyes, stared down at her with a hidden lust. She could do nothing but gaze up at him, entranced by his presence. 

" Kikyo!" a scream came from behind her, but she didn't care. 

Inuyasha was in a rage. How dare he touch her like that! Inuyasha's eyes began to glow hotly, his amber eyes flaring dangerously. Blood began to seep into the corners, while his fangs started to grow out longer. 

' No one touched what is mine.' 

He growled deep in his throat. His demon blood was beginning to take him over. As he was about to lunge at Naraku, and slash his throat, he found himself beaten to the punch. 

Just then, he saw Kagome slam directly into Naraku. Claws pointed directly at his neck. Wait claws?! Since when did Kagome have claws?

****************************************************************************************************************

' Hmmm.. . It seems that she has taken on a new talent.' 

Nobunaga, shifted slightly in his seat as he watched the battle beneath him. He had sent his servant out to keep an eye on Naraku yet he had not returned to him. He was probably out hunting his prey like usual, ignoring his orders. 

' That fool shall pay for his insolence later.' 

Bringing a single claw to his face, he slowly drew a line outlining the reincarnated miko's features, into the air. 

' Interesting. . . ' 

Not even taking his eyes from the battle, he called forth one of his servants. 

" Seiichi." 

" Yes master." said the woman fearfully. 

Nobunaga narrowed his eyes as he watched the dead miko fly backwards only to be caught by Naraku himself. 

" I want you to send a message." 

" Hai." 

" Tell Yukimura. . I want the girl. Bring her to me." 

" Hai." 

With this, Seiichi disappeared into the woods in search of the wandering shape shifter Ashitaka. Leaving Nobunaga to continue watching the battle between good and evil. 

*************************************************************************************************************

A loud snarl erupted from Kagome's mouth as she glared hatefully down at Naraku's surprised form. Her teeth clenched, her fangs seemed to dig into her gums causing for them to bleed profusely. Her eyes had taken on a shade of crimson, and her hair floated into the air. 

" Kagome…"

This strangled gasp was all that he could manage to sputter out as she lifted her claws to slash him in the chest. 

Kouga sat up slowly, the shock of the field's blast wearing off quickly. His eyes widened when he saw his love crouched dangerously over Naraku. Kikyo was laying on the ground, staring with wonder at the scene before her. 

" Kagome!!" 

Her eyes slowly drifted over to gaze upon him. 

" What?" she demanded in a raspy undertone.

This simple distraction was enough to send Kagome flying off him. Though she landed gracefully on her fit by simply flipping backwards, it still gave him enough time to regain himself. 

Looking Kagome up and down. He had to admit, she looked more radiant than when she had been nothing but a mere human miko. Now she was plain and simply gorgeous. Her jet black hair still held the crimson streaks in it, though now she had a long black tail with the same streaks in them. Her nails had grown longer than before, and her figure had shaped out even more making her more appealing than ever. Her body had taken on a firmer appeal, toned more than when she was merely a ningen. Her eyes had now taken on a cerulean blue tint, with small tinges of lavender and crimson but that was only because she was angered. She still had on the deliciously revealing black kimono with the firey red dragon, along with the silver anklets and bracelets. Yes, she was definitely beautiful. 

Sighing deeply, Naraku took in the satisfaction that it was his blood and no other's who had done this to her. 

" I see that my blood has now taken affect, my love." 

Kagome's eyes widened with surprise but quickly narrowed down in suspicion. 

" What are you talking about?" she spat back. 

Naraku smiled calmly. Then he quickly, before Kagome or anyone else could react, pulled up a shield preventing anyone from leaving or entering. Only Kouga, Kikyo, Kagome, and himself remained inside the barrier. 

Continuing to smile, Naraku used the power of the shikon jewel to envelop both Kagome and himself with miasma so no one could interfere with what he was to say.

" Kagome NO!!" screamed Inuyasha.

Kagome tried to fight against the miasma but felt herself being pulled back with a sudden jerk. Glancing down she saw that Naraku was holding her there with some kind of chain. 

" Naraku. . You . . . You . . " 

Naraku held up his hand to silence her. 

" Hear me out, Miko Kagome or should I say Hanyou?" 

Kagome glared at him, malice filling every part of her. 

" What have you done to me?!" she gasped out when she saw her body. 

He shrugged lightly. 

" You see my dear, my. . . Servant had beaten you quite severely. You and your pup alike lost a lot of blood. And I'm afraid, the only way to keep you alive was to well, give you my own. " 

" No. . . it can't be true. . . " whispered Kagome, her eyes wide with shock. 

Naraku tilted his head to the side and smirked in amusement. Slowly he leaned in on her face, his hot breath blowing gently upon her skin. Shuddering from the involuntary embrace, Kagome attempted to break free from her bonds. 

" Tsk. . . Tsk. . . Love, there is no sense in you trying to break free. After all, you are mine now."

With this, Naraku leaned in even closer to her face. Bile rose up Kagome's throat, making her want to hurl right on him but she carefully restrained herself. 

" You. . You. . Bastard." 

" Why don't you just embrace your fate dear?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes, and glared at him. 

" I will never be yours Naraku." she hissed in a low voice. 

Naraku frowned at her impudence. 

" Well now, that just won't do now will it? You see I have this plan ready, believe me it took me quite a while to figure it out. Using you, my dear sweet Kagome, I shall take control of this 

world and rule it with an iron fist. But not without you my love. . " he said the last part sweetly, knowing it would piss Kagome off to no end.  


Kagome frowned at him. 

" Why didn't you just use Kikyo for that, or was she too much to handle?" 

Naraku waved his hand dismissively at her. 

" Kikyo is unpredictable, no telling when she would just up and betray me. But you, oh yes yes. . . You. . "

Naraku began to stroke her cheek lightly, much to the disgust of Kagome. 

" You are loyal, you wouldn't betray anyone. . .That pitiful excuse for a dog demon didn't deserve you Kagome. . You need better, I can give you that and more."

Kagome snarled at him, and ripped her head from his grasp. 

" I don't want anything you're selling." 

Naraku frowned, his eyes glowing brightly. Lightning flashed behind him, and the ground began to shake violently. 

" If you shall not accept me of your own free will, then I shall have to make you!" 

Purple clouds of dust began to surround Kagome, choking her. 

" What.. " Kagome gasped out. 

Naraku laughed evilly. 

" You will be mine, Kagome!" 

Darkness began to creep up into Kagome's mind, making everything around her fuzzier. 

' No, no. . . I won't succumb to his. . . ' 

Her thoughts were immediately cut off when she was completely surrounded by darkness. 

**************************************************************************************************************** 

' He's taking what is mine!' 

Anger began to pulsate through his body. His amber eyes stared down at the battle before him. How could he betray me like that? I told him that my only payment for my services would be the woman but no, he had to go and violate his contract. Now this just wouldn't do, no. . . not at all. . 

Leaning down, Yukimura prepared to leap down from his hiding place but he was stopped by a small hand that had conveniently placed itself upon his shoulder. Snarling loudly, he whipped around and grabbed the person by the throat. 

' It was a woman. . '

Glancing her over, he recognized her as one of Nobunaga's servants. 

' It is Seiichi, Nobunaga's concubine.' 

Lowering his hand, he allowed for the frantic woman to regain her composure. After she caught her breath, she glanced up at him, her emerald eyes twinkling dully at him. 

" What is it?" he snarled.

" Nobunaga wants the girl." 

Yukimura glared down at the woman with unhibited malice. 

" Why, he knows she is mine for the taking.." 

Seiichi shrugged her shoulders, and leapt down from the branches. Before she could fade from his sight, Yukimura called down to her. 

" Woman?!" 

Seiichi looked up at Yukimura. 

" Hai?" 

Yukimura flipped down a dagger at her, it speed was incomprehensible to a normal person and would have surely killed them. But Seiichi wasn't any normal human, she caught it with her index finger and thumb, then nodded at him and walked away disappearing into the darkness. 

***********************************************************************************************************

Kagome slowly stirred awake, exhaustion nagging at her mind. She was tempted to slip away back into unconsciousness but the scent of blood jolted her out of her sluggish reverie. 

Leaping up, Kagome began to allow her eyes to roll across the clearing. It looked like a damn battlefield. The corpses of slain demons were strewed carelessly across the grass. But this was not what caused for Kagome to tear up inside. 

It was the bodies of her friends. Impaled on the ground. Inuyasha was a horrible sight, his amber eyes were wide open in shock, a gaping hole in his chest. Kikyo laid across from him, her body slowly disintegrating into ashes. Kanna laid on the opposite side of the field, her mirror's shattered pieces enlodged into her face. Shippo, who's grip was still tight on her sleeve, laid lifeless in her arms. 

Tears streamed down her face, pain and rage throbbed in her mind. She began to run, but she tripped over a body. Glancing down, she saw Kouga impaled by a spear, directly through his chest. His mouth was open as if in a agonized scream. 

" No. . . No. . . no. . " she whispered softly. 

Kagome closed her eyes, and swallowed the ready bile in her throat. Her lip trembled uncontrollably as when she opened her eyes, she saw Sango's body clutching onto Kohaku. Somehow, both Kohaku and Sango were impaled on both sides of her Hirakoitsui (a/n: spelling?). Kohaku's back was ripped open, obviously a demon had slashed him open to get his shikon shard. 

The sky thundered loudly, and rain began to pour onto Kagome's sullen body. Turning away slightly, she found herself glancing into a huge crater sized hole. 

' Miroku. . . ' 

Tears flooded her eyes and blurred her vision. 

" No. . No.. this can't be happening. . . " 

Kagome stumbled backwards frantically. Tripping over another body. Landing hard upon the ground, she could feel the cold rain splashing upon her face. 

Trembling, Kagome pulled herself up from the blood stained ground. Only to feel a weak hand grasp her. Gasping slightly, Kagome looked down. 

" Oh my god, Sesshomaru. . . " 

He looked up at her, his eyes glistening sadly. Kagome kneeled down before him. He opened his mouth to speak but he began to choke. . 

Kagome gently patted his back, hoping to ease his pain. She could see him shuddering with each choking gasp. Finally he had begun to cough, hopefully he would spit up whatever was blocking his air tube. 

When he finally did, to Kagome's horror. . It was blood. 

" Sess. . . " 

Sesshomaru lifted his hand weakly and silenced her. 

" I'm dying…" he choked out. . 

Kagome shook her head in disbelief. . 

" No. . . no you can't.. . " 

Sesshomaru looked at her blankly, his usual emotionless mask still kept on his face even in the presence of death. 

" Yes I am." he said a little more firmly. 

Kagome refused to believe it. She began to search frantically for the Tensaiga… as she pulled away she once more felt his grip on her wrist. Glancing back down, she saw Sesshomaru shaking his head at her. 

" No Kagome, it's over. . . We've lost." 

Kagome continued to shake her head. 

" No. .. " 

Sesshomaru looked at her with untold of gentleness and was about to allow her to process what he had told her. But another spasm of pain prevented him from doing so. 

Kagome gripped onto his body, holding her close to him. After the spasm passed, he glanced up at him confusion written on his face. 

Tears were streaming from her face, tears for him not for herself. Reaching up weakly, he brushed them away from her face, though he only succeeded in smearing mud on her face which was quickly running off because of the rain. 

" Don't cry for me, Kagome." he said softly. 

Another spasm of pain struck him harder this time, making him cough up more blood. He could feel his time was ending soon. 

Kagome sensed his thoughts and hugged him tighter. 

" Please don't die Sesshomaru. . . " 

A small smirk formed on his face but was unseen because of his hair covering his face. 

" It is inevitable, it is my time to go.." 

Kagome shook her head at him, and squeezed him gently. 

" No. . you can't go. . What about Rin. . . Jaken. . . " 

Sesshomaru began to slip away into the comforts of the darkness that awaited him. But he could still her light voice calling out to him. 

" What about me?. . . " she said softly. 

Sesshomaru fluttered his eyes open lightly.

" Kagome. . . " he said weakly. 

She held his body close to him, her body with uncontrolled sobs. 

" You can't leave me. . . I have no one else. . ." 

Sesshomaru gazed down at the saddened miko. 

" You are never alone….Kagome….." he said lightly.

Kagome snapped her gaze up at him.

" What did you say, Sesshomaru?…" she asked.

Yet she received no answer. Kagome felt panic rising quickly. 

" Sesshomaru?!" she asked louder.

Still no response, Kagome began to shake Sesshomaru's body gently. 

" Sessho…" 

When she still didn't receive a response, she began to shake him harder.

" Sesshomaru.. Wake up please!!" 

His body laid lifeless upon her, his face looking as if he was taking a peaceful nap. 

" Sesshomaru!" she screamed.

Her body shook violently with sobs. Lifting her head up into the air, she let out an anguished scream. In it held all her pain, all her anger, all her sadness, all her guilt….

Collapsing on the ground, she felt her face fall directly into the mud. Dragging herself away from Sesshomaru's body, she felt around the ground. Her fingers found the tip of something sharp and immediately she snapped her eyes open. 

In her hands was a dagger, probably one from one of the demons. Fingering the blade precariously, she lifted it into the air. Standing slowly, her head bent down and rain falling off her hair into a puddle upon the ground, Kagome began to scream again. But this one, was out of rage. 

" NARAKU!!" 

She received no response, but she didn't need one for what she was going to do. 

" IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED NARAKU?!! IS IT?!!" 

Kagome lifted the dagger once more. 

" FINE NARAKU!! I'LL GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT!!" 

Taking the dagger, she prepared to plunge it into her chest. To try and rip out her heart which hurt so much from the pain, the pain of her loss, the pain of not being there to help, the pain of it all. 

But her hand was stopped by another. Glancing up slowly, she found herself face to face with a smirking Naraku. His hair was plastered to his forehead from the rain, his eyes glowed profusely with excitement and self-confidence. 

"It all could've been prevented if you had chosen to become my mate.." 

Kagome pulled her eyes away from his and stared at the ground. But she did not speak. 

" It's still not too late… become my mate now and prevent anymore deaths." 

Kagome did not speak, she merely nodded her head drearily. Naraku's smirk widened as he could wrap his arms around her without her struggling against him. She was like a limp rag doll in his arms but it did not matter. She belonged to him now. 

Pulling her up, he used the power of the Shikon Jewel to transport him to his palace. 

What Naraku didn't seem to know was that there were a pair of eyes watching him. 

' She's mine, you'll pay for this Naraku. . . With your life.' 

****

Wooh. Now that was dramatic no? 

Sesshomaru: Am I dead?!

Inuyasha: No the real question is.. Am I DEAD?!

Kikyo: Well in a technical sense, I was already dead.

RoguesHeart: Yes, you are all dead.

All: WHAT THE HELL!! WHY?!!

RoguesHeart: All shall be found out in time. 

Sesshomaru: You had better be jesting with me woman. . . Surely this Sesshomaru could not have perished in such an un warrior like prose. 

RoguesHeart: Well you did.

Inuyasha: Why did I have to die?

RoguesHeart: Because.. .

Inuyasha: Because why? 

RoguesHeart: Because I said so. *sticks tongue out*

Sesshomaru: *in shock because he's dead* 

Kikyo: No body cares about me do they?

RoguesHeart: No, not really. 

Kouga: Why did I have to die like that?

RoguesHeart: I don't know.

Kouga: Oh.

Inuyasha: WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHYYY!!!

RoguesHeart: Shut up Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru: Actually I'll have to agree with my brother.

*everyone's mouths drop open* 

*Sesshomaru sweat drops* 

RoguesHeart: Anyways. . . If you want a new chapter, I suggest you review. We wouldn't want to live life without knowing why I killed our favorite characters now would we? 

Sesshomaru: Yes, This Sesshomaru agrees. Review for this woman so I can be brought back to life.

RoguesHeart: Hey, who said I was bringing you back?

Sesshomaru: How in the world can this be a Sess/Kag with me dead.

RoguesHeart: Maybe Kagome is a necro. . . 

Kagome: Do not even go there!

RoguesHeart: Oh, Ok. . But it doesn't mean I'm going to bring you back. 

Sesshomaru: Then how. . . 

RoguesHeart: *rolls eyes* I told you I have a sinister mind! 

Sesshomaru: *growls* Feh, all I know is that you had better bring me back!

Inuyasha: And me to!

Shippo: And me!

Sango & Miroku: And us!

*RoguesHeart backs away from mob* 

REVIEW!! ONEGAI!! REVIEW!! 

~RoguesHeart~


	8. Dead from the inside

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen or Inuyasha characters….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!..

****

*taps feet impatiently* Uh, yeah so far I have received no reviews for the last chapter. . Yeah, uh. . . I'm just going to ignore that and continue despite your support. *Sticks tongue out* 

Sesshomaru: Ignore them and get back to reviving me woman!!

Inuyasha: Yeah!!

All: YEAH!! 

Kagome: Am I the only one who is confused here?

RoguesHeart: No, no you are not. 

*dramatically collapses on the ground…* 

RoguesHeart: I feel so. . . So unloved. . . *weeps* 

Sesshomaru: Uh. . . Rogue. . . 

RoguesHeart: WAAAAAHHH!!!

Kagome: Do something Sesshomaru! 

Sesshomaru: Um. . . Shut up woman? 

RoguesHeart: *stops crying and glares* 

*turns to face readers* 

RoguesHeart: Fine, if you don't review, I'll just have to do something mean! 

Sesshomaru: What is that? 

RoguesHeart: *whispers in Sesshomaru's ear* 

Sesshomaru: NO, not that. . . Anything but that!! 

Chapter 8: Dead on the Inside

Kagome fell limply onto the floor, the jagged rocks scraping away at her bare knees. She watched as the blood slowly pooled up into her wounds and gently trickled down her legs. Yet she felt no pain, only a dull throbbing in her heart. Her eyes had long been dried out from all her mourning. There was nothing left but emptiness.. A decayed soul forever doomed to walk the tired existence of the planet so dimly stated as earth. 

There was no real reason left for her to live, everything had been taken away from her. All her friends even her family. . . 

Kagome's heart began to tug as her thoughts reflected back towards her family. . . Souta. . Mother. . . . . .

~flashback~ 

__

" Please Naraku, I must go back . . . Tell them good bye for the last time. It's the least I can do." 

Naraku cocked an eyebrow warily at her, noting how she had not mentioned what village her family lived in. 

" Fine, I shall go with you then." 

Kagome's eyes widened with fear. 

" No, no you can't do that. . . " 

Naraku narrowed his eyes at her, and quickly grabbed her by the throat. 

" You nor anyone else can tell me what to do. If you wish to speak with your family, you shall have to take me with you otherwise you won't." he hissed in a harsh tone. 

His grip on her throat loosened when he heard her struggling for breath. 

" My apologies, I have seemed to have lost my temper.

Kagome rubbed her sore throat, and nodded her head. Naraku watched her intently, wondering if she would accept his terms. 

" So, have you come to your decision Kagome." 

Kagome shook her head no, the scent of salt water wafting through the air. Naraku watched her closely as she attempted to hide her tears. 

" I cannot go then. " 

Seeing the pain on her face, Naraku felt a small twinge of guilt. ' Damn that Onigumo, making him feel human emotions' . Sighing outwardly, he grasped the attention of the young miko before him. 

" You may go, if it means that much to you." 

Immediately her face lightened up brighter than he had ever seen it since he had first brought her to his palace. Kagome bowed respectively and turned to run outside, whipping around quickly she bowed once more an ran out. Naraku waited until she was out of his sight before turning his attention to the Youkai who was waiting impatiently in the tree over him. 

" Yes Yukimura?" 

He watched from the corner of his eye, the demon leap down next to him, his teeth clenched and his claws ready. 

" How dare you betray me, Naraku. . . " he hissed. 

Naraku waved his hand nonchalantly. 

" I have done no such thing. " 

Growling deep in his throat, Yukimura continued.

" You knew I already claimed her as mine Naraku yet you. . . " 

Naraku eyes flared lightly. 

" I saw no markings on her, I heard no remark from her even recognizing you. . Therefore she is not yours nor had she ever been." 

Yukimura growled at him. Naraku smirked evilly. 

" I have but one more job for you Yukimura." 

Yukimura snarled at him, but his ears perked up slightly. 

" And what would that be?" 

Naraku pointed to the area in which Kagome had left.

" Follow her." 

Yukimura finally broke out in a smirk, while he licked his callused lips. 

" With pleasure." 

Yukimura leapt off into the air, his demon speed quickly catching up to her hanyou speed. Though he made sure that he masked her scent from him, he didn't want to break off into a fight this early. 

Swooping down, he hid into the canopy of trees as he watched her land down in what used to be known as Inuyasha's forest. 

' How was her village here, in the middle of a clearing?' 

_He watched as she began to walk towards a well, and began to lean in. _

' What was this woman doing?' 

He would've continued to watch her if it wasn't for the fact that he saw her nearly jump into the well. 

Transforming himself into a small pup, he latched himself onto her arm and fell into the well with her. Expecting a harsh landing on the bottom, he was surprised to find he didn't. A swirl of colors passed by his head in a rapid succession, nearly blinding him. Glancing ahead, he saw the girl staring at him with surprise. When the colors finally faded, he found himself gently being picked up by the woman. 

" Who are you?" 

Yukimura, in his transformed state, only stared up at her with his cutest puppy dog look. His silver tale wrapped itself around her arm, causing for her to giggle lightly. 

" Well whoever you are, it seems like you are stuck with me for the time now aren't you?" 

" Rumphf . . " was the only sound that she was greeted with. 

Kagome cocked an eyebrow at the noise, but obviously found it cute because she merely smiled at him and petted his fur. Causing for him to purr loudly. 

Kagome smiled again and motioned for him to set himself on her arm. Obediently, Yukimura followed her command and leapt upon her shoulder. 

Kagome pet his tail lightly, and whispered softly. 

" Prepare yourself little one, you'll be assaulted by many scents so don't breath to deeply." 

Yukimura cocked his head to the side but decided to shrug the comment off, thinking of it as nothing. 

That was until she climbed out of the well of course, he had nearly fallen over from the assault of smells striking him hard. Kagome had grabbed on to him, and held him to her body, allowing for him to inhale her lovely scent instead. 

She walked quietly down the road, as she called it, and lightly began to muse over her supposed life in this world. When she finally reached her " house" , he was once more struck down with many more scents. But these weren't as bad as the others. 

As she walked in, she was greeted by a small boy with ruffled black hair. He resembled Kagome in many ways, even his eyes though they were a great deal more innocent looking than what hers looked now. 

" Hey Kagome!! Your back!!" 

Kagome smiled lightly at him. 

" Yes Souta… I'm back."

Right then, Souta seemed to notice Yukimura sitting upon her shoulder. 

" Hey, Kagome who is this?" 

Souta reached up to pet him, but Yukimura growled deep in his throat., making him retreat his hand quickly. Kagome put her hand up defensively. 

" Sorry about that Souta. . . I don't know who he is. . . He just followed me." 

Souta nodded his head but kept his eyes on Yukimura. For some reason he didn't like him. 

By that time, Kagome's mother walked into the room and embraced Kagome in a hug. Much to the dismay of Yukimura, who didn't want anyone near "his" woman. 

" Hey mama. . " 

Kagome's mother only had to take but one look at her before noticing that something was horribly wrong. 

" Kagome what's happened to you. . . What's wrong?" 

Kagome shook her head, and directed her to the living room. 

" It's just horrible mama. . . " she weeped out. 

Kagome's mom sat patiently and listened to her explain what happened. By the end, even she was in tears. 

" Oh my dear sweet daughter. . . " 

Yukimura, who had grown quite weary of being Kagome's little cat. Leaping down from her lap, he transformed in front of them. 

Kagome held back a gasp while her mother nearly fell off her seat. 

" Who . . . Who are you?" asked Kagome fearfully. 

Yukimura turned to face Kagome, and her reaction was priceless. 

" You. . ." 

Yukimura nodded his head lightly, and turned his sight back to Kagome's mother. Leaning in on her face, he opened his mouth. 

" Are you this miko's mother?" 

" Y. . . yes. . " she stuttered. 

" Good." 

With one swift movement, he slashed the woman across her chest, splaying her blood against the wall. 

" NOOOOOO!!!" 

" Mother!" shouted Souta.

Souta leapt upon Yukimura's back, scratching away at his head, very much like shippo had done all those days earlier. 

Yukimura grabbed him by his leg and slammed him into the wall with a sickening crack. Kagome slammed against the wall, smearing him in her mother's blood. 

" You bastard!!" 

Yukimura smirked evilly and pushed her off him. 

" I suggest you hurry up woman, and return us back to my world before I finish the job. . . " 

Kagome pulled herself off the ground. 

" You . . . Bastard. . . " 

Yukimura extended his claws and held them over her brother. 

" I 'm losing patience." 

Kagome snarled loudly, and dropped her head in defeat. 

" I f I do, will you leave them alone?" 

Yukimura smiled at her, his eyes glittering coldly. 

" Yes." 

Kagome trembled with rage, but held it down. 

" Promise me." 

Yukimura stared at her blankly. 

" Fine, I promise woman." 

" Let him go then." 

Yukimura frowned at her.

" Do not order me, hanyou." 

Kagome sighed deeply. 

" Fine, please let him go." 

Yukimura smirked lightly, and let the boy go, his head hitting the floor hard. The minute his head hit the floor, he heard a growl come from behind him. Turning he met face to face with the angered hanyou. 

" Follow me." 

Yukimura nodded and followed her out of the house. As she led him to the well, Yukimura turned around and spouted out a spell. Immediately the house was consumed in flames. 

" NOOO!!" she screamed. 

She leapt into the house in a desperate attempt to save her family. The minute she stepped in there, her nose was abused with the smell of smoke. . . And burning flesh. Glancing around frantically, she ran into the living room. And what she saw made her puke. 

Her mothers body was completely aflame as well as her brothers. There flesh was slowly burning away from their bodies, revealing the white shining bone underneath. Their scents wafted through the house and mixed thoroughly with the smoke making her gag. Inside her mind, it was telling her to get out of the house before she ended up being the latest victim, but her feet wouldn't move. She just stood there shocked, her eyes glazed over, the imprint of her family burning before her stuck in her mind. 

Suddenly she felt someone's arm wrap around her waist and lift her out of the burning house. She was held limply as the visions continued to pass through her mind. 

As her feet once more touched upon the ground, she collapsed upon the ground, her body shaking with sobs. Glancing up, she saw Yukimura staring with wonder at the burning house. 

" Why. . . Why did you kill them?. . . " 

Yukimura shrugged at her, and turned to walk towards the well. When he saw that she wasn't following, he lifted her into his arms and walked them both to the well. 

Kagome remained lifeless in his arms, her eyes staring blankly before them. Once in the temple, he jumped into the well and felt the familiar rush of light surrounding them. The minute he smelled the clean fresh air, he leapt from the well and gently placed her on the ground. 

" I suggest you go back to Naraku woman, there is nothing waiting for you now." 

With that, he turned and leapt away, disappearing into the trees where the moonlight could no longer shine upon him. 

****

RoguesHeart: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Sesshomaru: Sad. . . Sad. . . Now why wasn't I brought back to life yet huh? Can you answer that?

Inuyasha: No, no she can't.

RoguesHeart: Yes I can. Because I'm not bringing you back.

Sesshomaru: *pouts* 

RoguesHeart: Oh fine then. . 

Sesshomaru: Review for this woman. She can be scary when she's mad.

RoguesHeart: Yes, please do!

~RoguesHeart~


	9. Twisted

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen or Inuyasha characters….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!..

****

Hello, I shall dance. *dances wildly* 

****

Sesshomaru: Uh. . . Why are you dancing? 

RoguesHeart: Because I can. 

RoguesHeart: You should dance as well. 

Sesshomaru: I can't.

RoguesHeart: Why not?

Sesshomaru: Because you have me tied to the ceiling. 

RoguesHeart: Oh. Ok. 

****

RoguesHeart: Anyways, now that's better. . I've been waiting for lovely reviews. Finally, I receive my just reward. *gloats stupidly* 

Thanks to: 

****

Dark Topaz: I have updated. 

Ryusarino: Thanks for loving me story. I shall update now! ;)

Tesina Gela Gardner: Thank ye oh so much for the lovely review!

ChelliBeani: Who said I was bringing them back to life huh? Huh? Huh? And don't worry, Kagome isn't going to be some weak little person.. I don't like people like that. 

IzeDragon: Ahh.. Now it all comes into the clear. *finally understands* Thanks for telling me! Anyhoo, I know everyone is devastated by the death of our faithful little Sesshomaru. Naraku has to become more sinister so. . . HE SHANT DIE!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!.. Thanks for your review! ;)

PeachesDani: Sadness is my preference! But oh don't worry, Sess/Kag will come soon.

Hoshi-Chan: You are confused? *scratches head* Hmm.. Kagome and the others were fighting Naraku when Kagome was pulled aside from the battle by Naraku. She suddenly blanks out and wakes up to find everyone dead. Kagome is devastated and ready to kill herself to join her comrades in death but Naraku intervenes, saying that she is the only one keeping him from killing other innocent people. Later on, Kagome wishes to return back home to say goodbye to her family. At first Naraku refuses but eventually relents believing that nothing could really go wrong but as a safety precaution, he sends Yukimura to watch after her. Yukimura transforms into a little pup and latches himself to Kagome's side (who is unaware of his true identity) and finds himself in 20th century Japan. Kagome talks with her family about what had happened. There are tears and crying. Then Yukimura, with his demon impatience, untransforms and attacks her family. In order to prevent any other pain, she agrees to take him back to the Feudal Era. As they are walking out Yukimura casts a spell that makes the entire house and all it's inhabitants catch aflame, burning to death. Yukimura saves Kagome from being another victim, then jumps them both down the well. Returning them back to the feudal era. Now Kagome is sad.. . And angry. Does that help?

VicFan: Lol, *smirks evilly* See what you miss when you look away for mere seconds? *laughs manaically then yanks on Sesshomaru's rope* RoguesHeart: Laugh with me! Sesshomaru: I will not.

RoguesHeart: Oh yes you will! *whips out giant feather and begins to tickle fluffy* Sesshomaru: Noooo not the feather!!! 

Whispers-In-The-Darkness: Oh my, the change of name confused me for a wee bit. All is well now. Guess what!!! I'm going to explain who really killed Sesshomaru and the others! Muwahahaha!! And as for Sesshomaru being brought back. . . . Well . . . . *silence* Sesshomaru: Is that a yes woman?! *looks hopeful* RoguesHeart: *Sweatdrops* Oh and uh, the reason why it was in cursive was because it was a flash back. Sorry if I confused you. . *beats herself* 

Thanks for your reviews. So is it safe to say that everyone wants me to bring them back? Well I won't!! MUWAHAHAHAHA!!

Chapter 9: Twisted

Kagome slowly hauled herself from the gravel paved walkway, her shoulders slumped low. Her cerulean eyes were down cast as her hair fell limply down her shoulders and in front of her face. 

As she trudged slowly up the grassy plain, vapidly cool winds began to whip across her bare arms causing for involuntary shivers to pass through her body. 

Yet again, she was hollow. Turning to look down into a puddle of rainwater, she saw her reflection. She was no longer the vibrant happy young teenager that was surrounded people that cared for her… she would perpetually remain alone. 

' Alone. . . ' 

Pulling her gaze away from the pale still form that stared back up at her, she began to continue to walk. 

She could still their voices, see their faces in her dreams. Staring back at her, pleading to her in vain, blaming her. 

' _Haunting faces.. . . Haunting faces. . . . Haunting. . . Something takes a part of me. . . ' _

It was her fault that they were dead. . Her fault alone. She should have been there to help them, she should've died beside them. It was her fault. 

She was the one who had broken the damn shikon shard. It was all her fault. 

_' Death may come. . . But I am bound. . . Am I asleep or hammered down. . Haunting face.. . ' _

This would've never happened if it she had never came. They had been better off without even knowing her existence. Inuyasha and Kikyo were a tragic love story that she had felt her duty to seek retribution for. What good that did, they were dead now.

Sango. Kagome had hoped to help her retrieve her long lost brother, purge his body from Naraku's control. She may had done that, but that was in vain as well seeing that both of them were now resting in the land of the dead. 

Kouga, seeked revenge for his wolf clan. And on the way had managed to fall in love with her. Though it was the spur of the moment kind of thing, it was still love. But since he had met her, he just had to die. 

Shippo. He had become her "pup" . It was her fault that his parents died. Because she shattered the Shikon No Tama, and Shippo's father had come upon it. . The Thunder Brothers had to go and kill them. Then it came upon that fate ful day when they had run upon the small pup. The one day that had sealed his fate. 

Miroku. Only wanted to destroy the wind tunnel that plagued his family for so many ages. He lived each day like his last considering that it could end at anytime. Through his perverted days to his serious ones, Miroku had proved himself a great friend to the end. 

Sesshomaru. He had nothing to do with the circle. Frankly, it confused Kagome to no end to why he was even there to fight Naraku on that day. All she really knew was that it was her fault that he died. Her fault alone.

Kagome had spent countless hours trying to figure out who had been powerful enough to destroy them all. To defeat even the mightiest of all demons, Sesshomaru. It slowly began to form into an obsession which plagued her from her regular duties. Such as eating, sleeping, and even breathing. It came to the point , in which in order to sustain the hanyou miko's life, he had to tell her.

Naraku had did better than tell her what had happened when she blanked out. He had showed her, using a small orb. Holding it inbetween both of them, the orb began to flash with visions of the auspicious battle. And what she had seen, had made her sick to her stomach. 

~Flashback~~

__

A vast swirl of colors surrounded both the calmed Naraku and the panicked Kagome. 

" Where are we?" 

Naraku calmly turned his gaze to face Kagome's. 

" You said you wanted to find out what happened. I shall show you." 

The smoke cleared as he spoke and Kagome found herself standing in the same battlefield. Glancing around, she saw Inuyasha and the others battling fiercely against a band of demons. 

Spinning her head around, she stared harshly at Naraku. 

" What is this?!" 

Naraku merely lifted the orb in his hands, and it glowed brighter as he did so. 

" With the magic within this orb and the power of the shikon jewel, I am capable of revisiting the past." 

Kagome's eyes widened at his announcement. A shriek caught her attention before she was able to ask Naraku another question. 

Inuyasha was lunging at a swirl of violet miasma, screaming her name loudly. Kagome raised an eyebrow in concern, her eyes glittering with confusion. 

' Why is Inuyasha screaming for me?' 

Sesshomaru followed in his brother's footsteps as he swiped away at the cyclone of poison gas with his Tokujin. 

Kouga slashed away at the lesser youkai's with the help of Kohaku and Kanna. Shippo was off in the sidelines distracting the smaller demons with his trickery.

Kikyo stood behind them, pulling up a barrier against any intrusions as the others continued to try to force their way into the hurricane of miasma. 

Kagome stood in the middle of the battlefield, her mind still reeling from what she was seeing. 

' What were they doing?' 

Suddenly a high pitched scream erupted from inside the cyclone of miasma. It's voice was feminine pitched, and it sounded oddly familiar. The mores she stood there, the louder it seemed to become. Kagome felt her legs move towards the swirl of miasma, her hand passing through it effortlessly. 

Suddenly two arms wrapped around her waist and pulling her into the air. Glancing up, she saw Naraku staring directly in front of him, his eyes narrowed darkly. 

' You do not want to do that Kagome. .' 

Kagome glared at him as she heard another screech of anguish. 

' Who is in there, what is going on?' 

Naraku refused to look down to her but instead kept his eyes on the cyclone. 

' All shall be revealed in time young miko.' 

As he spoke this, the swirl of miasma began to die down, revealing a slumped over form. The body seemed to shudder painfully with each breath. Kagome struggled in Naraku's arms. 

' Let me go Naraku, let me see who this is.' 

The grip that Naraku had on her waist immediately lightened. Kagome ripped herself away from his arms and raced over to the slumped over form. 

Gently, Kagome reached her hand over to touch the person but her hand was forced to stop in mid air as she watched as the person slowly stand. 

Jet black hair fell from the person's face revealing the cruelest red eyes she had ever seen. They glowed maliciously in the dark as it stared through her to look at Inuyasha. Kagome gasped lightly and backed away slowly. The silver streaks of moonlight flashed down upon it's face, illuminating it's face. 

Long slender claws were the first things to be noticed by Kagome. As the creature cracked it's knuckles into it's other hand, a slight smirk formed upon it's blood cracked lips. Elongated black hair fell beyond it's waist, cascading in flowing waves as the wind blew gently. Any normal person would've been quivering in fright from the sheer intensity of it's gaze but Kagome held steady. Her eyes glaring into the creatures with such an intenseness that it's only rival could be fury itself. 

' It's. . . It's. . me." 

By now, Naraku stood next to her. His eyes taking in the sight before him with a sick satisfaction. 

' Yes Kagome, it's you. . . This is what you really are. . ' 

Inuyasha took a careful step forward, his amber eyes glistening with concern. 

" Kagome?" 

Kagome watched as her other self turned to greet Inuyasha, an evil smile plastered upon her face. 

" Inuyasha…." she hissed out. 

Inuyasha, still unaware of her transformation, rushed forward. 

Kagome's eyes widened in horror as she watched as her counterpart conjure up a small ball of energy into her hand. 

" INUYASHA NOOO!!. . . " 

Rushing forward, Kagome attempted to block his path by running in front of him. Yet he merely passed through her body as if she wasn't even there. 

Kagome whipped around to only see as the ball of energy ripped into Inuyasha's chest. As he soared backwards in air, Kagome saw the look of betrayal and shock glistening in his golden eyes. His body slammed into the ground with such force that it made everyone in the area wince. 

Kikyo dashed forward in a desperate attempt to aid her fallen lover but she was stopped by an arrow soaring past her face. Turning around, Kikyo watched as her reincarnation aimed another arrow at her chest. Before she was able to pull up a shield, the arrow was released. The arrow soared through the air, precision cutting as the wind itself. 

Kagome watched in horror as the arrow pierced Kikyo in her upper torso, directly where heart should've been. Kikyo's body flew backwards with the force and smashed into a tree behind her. Yet her body didn't fall to hit the ground, it remained pinned to the huge oak tree. 

As the arrow glowed brightly, Kikyo watched as her reincarnation glided over to where she was pinned. Her cruel eyes glistened with pleasure as she watched Kikyo struggle futilely against the arrow in her chest. 

" Kukuku. . . Kikyo. . . You won't be escaping so easily." 

Kikyo glared hatefully at her. The kagome counterpart smirked maliciously, then waved her hand into the air. Immediately, the souls that were present in her body ruptured from her body. 

Beads of sweat gathered at the brim of Kikyo's forehead as her replacement body began to grow weaker and weaker by each moment. Rolling her eyes into the back of her head, Kikyo made a silent plea to her soul stealers to gather new ones for her. Almost instantly, her soul stealers flew towards her, desperate to give her the souls she sorely needed to survive.

Suddenly a huge cherry colored barrier flew up, blocking the soul stealers from reaching Kikyo's fading body. 

Kagome watched helplessly, as her other self began to taunt Kikyo.

" I wouldn't be trying that if I were you Kikyo." she spat out hastily, each word dripping with venom.

Kikyo glared weakily at her. 

" Why. . . Are. . You doing. . . This…" 

Tilting her head to the side, Kagome's counterpart answered. 

" You hurt my Inuyasha." 

Kikyo's eyes widened. 

" Your Inuyasha?" 

Kagome's counterpart turned away from Kikyo, dismissing her as if she was nothing. Instead she looked over to the others, who were watching her with shock. 

Kouga was the first to speak. 

" What has happened to you Kagome?" 

Kagome smirked lightly at him, her eyes glistening innocently. 

" Whatever do you mean, Kouga-kun?" 

Kouga stepped back slightly. Her demeanor making him wary. Closing his eyes, his body shook with pain. Slowly Kouga unsheathed his claws and re opened his eyes. 

_" I'm sorry Kagome. . . " _

Lunging at Kagome, he prepared to slash her. Kagome raised her hand gently, stopping him in mid air. Glaring at him hatefully, she opened her mouth to speak. 

" Why do you attack me Kouga, I thought you loved me?" 

Kouga's eyes widened with trepidation as she hurled him backwards with her power. As he flew through the air, he turned his eyes to look back at Kagome. In her hands she held a spear, letting it go, it hovered in the air. Then in a split second it was sent flying at him, striking him straight through the stomach. 

Kouga felt as the spear ripped through his intestines and impaling him through his back. His body fell back into the ground but the spear left him hovering in the air. As the spear had went straight through his body, and implanted itself into the ground, but the middle of it was still present in his stomach so he laid elevated. Blood trickled down the side of his mouth as his body shook in spasms of pain. Opening his eyes wide, his eyes met those that glowed red with contentment. 

" Good bye Kouga Kun. . . " she hissed out slowly. 

Suddenly a large object whizzed past her head, making her arch an eyebrow in suspicion. Leaping high into the air to avoid it's comeback, she glared downwards. Sango and Kohaku stood next to each other, their eyes narrowed in determination. Sango's boomerang flew back into her hands with a huge thrust. 

Sango glanced up pleadingly at her old friend. 

" Please Kagome. . . " 

Instead of allowing her to continue her plea, Kohaku launched his dagger and chains at Kagome's legs attempting to bring her down. 

Kagome snarled at him, allowing for the chains to fall around her legs. As he used his body weight to pull her down, Kagome yanked her own against his, sending him up into the air. 

Sango cried out as she watched as his brother fly into the air. Instinctively, Sango sent the hiraikouitsu (*a/n: spelling?) at her opponent. Kagome once more caught the boomerang in mid air with her powers, then she sent it sprawling backwards at both Sango and Kohaku. 

Elsewhere, the other Kagome stood watching silently. Tears falling in streams down her pale face. But not once did her eyes turn away from the sight before her. She watched as the boomerang impaled both of them through the stomach, binding it to them. 

She also watched as an infuriated Miroku rushed to try and help them only to find his efforts futile. Turning to face his lover's killer, he ripped off the prayer beads that he held so tightly around his cursed hand. 

A single tear passed down his face as he aimed it at his friend. 

" I'm sorry Kagome. . . " 

Miroku's wind tunnel opened up wide, sucking in the atmosphere around him. Kagome's eyes widened only slightly when she felt herself being pulled in but then her face calmed. 

Concentrating hard, she aimed her most powerful miko powers upon the scar in his hand. 

Immediately, Miroku let out a scream of anguish as he felt the hole in his hand rip wider. His face let out panic as he found himself unable to control his tunnel around him. Dead youkai's bodies began to lift up from the ground and fly into the neverending void of darkness that was Miroku's wind tunnel but this was irrelevant to him. He frantically tried to place the sacred prayer beads back upon his hand but the more he moved, the more it sucked in. As he stared down at the hole in his hand, he noticed a pale tinge of violet. Glancing back up, he stared in admonishment at Kagome. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by another burst of wind flowing into his tunnel. 

Kagome looked down at him somewhat sympathetically. Her red eyes flashing dangerously. 

" And I am sorry as well Miroku. . . Sayanora." 

Miroku's eyes widened in fear as he felt his body beginning to pull itself into the hole. Lifting his head up, he let out the last scream that he would ever make. 

" Aisheteru Sango…" 

Sango, who's soul had not passed completely over into the realm of the dead, watched helplessly as her love disappear away into blackness. Her silent tears weeping for him all the way. 

A small gasp had distracted Kagome from the touching scene. Turning she saw a shocked Shippo and an emotionless Kanna standing next to him. Without warning, Kanna leapt up behind Kagome and flashed her mirror before her. Her seemingly lifeless eyes glowed with harsh determination. A warm light surrounded Kagome as she felt her soul being pulled out of her body. 

Growling softly to herself for her impudence, Kagome whipped around and shot an energy blast towards the mirror. The mirror broke into a million shards, each one lodging themselves in her face. 

" NOOOOOOO!!! MAMA!!!! " a young voice screamed… 

Kagome didn't even turn to see, she merely used her tail to pick up the small kitsune. Pulling him forward with her hanyou tail, she watched as various emotions passed across the fox demons face. 

His body trembled underneath her grasp, as she continued to stare coldly at him. A small hand reached up to touch the side of her face. 

" What has happened to you mama?. . . " 

Kagome tilted her head to the side, her eyes finally glistening with a feeling other than sick pleasure. 

" Poor Poor Shippo. . . " 

Kagome took her hand and began to stroke his fur softly. Shippo's body continued to tremble uncontrollably with each light touch she made to his fur. 

" what's the matter shippo. . . Don't you trust your mother?" 

Shippo looked up at her. After staring at her for what seemed to be forever, he finally nodded his head. Kagome smiled softly, and pulled him to her body. 

" Sleep now.. Little one. . . " 

She felt as he nodded his head against her chest. 

" Now I lay thee down to sleep. . . Pray thee lord thy soul to keep. . . " 

Kagome's hands began to glow brightly as she softly stroked the kitsune. 

" And if thy shall die before thee wake. . . " 

A light shimmer floated away from the kitsune's body as she continued to speak. 

" Pray thee lord thy soul to take. . . " 

With this, Kagome gently placed the fox demon upon the ground next to the body of the dead Kanna. She watched as his small hands wrapped around the hem of the girl's shirt, gripping it tightly as if it were a life line. Slowly but surely, his body began to spasm in violent shuddering pains. His chest heaved up in down in a desperate struggle for breath. Kagome leaned down and patted his head lightly. His eyes opened to stare back at hers, his glistening with confusion. 

" Mama…" he whispered. 

" Shhh… rest now. . . " 

Almost instantly, the kitsune fell quiet. His eyes staring blankly past her. His chest came to halting stop. Leaning forward, Kagome placed a gentle kiss upon his forehead. Then she stood up and turned to face her last opponent. 

Sesshomaru.

It was all her fault. . . . . . 

Kagome was suddenly snapped out of her memories by a cold gust of wind smacking her hard in the face. Turning slightly, she saw nothing only the well that lay behind her, reveling in the pain of her past and the suffering of her future lives. 

A chill ran up her spine, and she quickly used her hands to rub her arms in attempt to warm up. 

Standing slowly, Kagome turned to walk back to the palace in which she was to meet back with Naraku. But once more she was struck with an icy cold blast up her spine. 

Arching her back, she stared back up to the sky looking to it for guidance. 

' Was this a sign?' 

Kagome's eyes widened as she slowly came to a realization. Turning on her heel, she began to run towards the village where Kaede dwelled. 

She knew how to bring them back. . . She could get them back even without the Tenseiga or the Shikon Jewel. She knew just how to bring them back to life. 

It was only a matter of time now. 

****

RoguesHeart: Are you, my readers now pleased? 

Sesshomaru: I shall not be fully pleased until I'm alive.

RoguesHeart: *puffs out her cheeks* Well we're getting there aren't we?

Sesshomaru: And how come you didn't tell about my dramatic fight eh? 

RoguesHeart: Cause you'll have a dramatic part to do with the next chapter. 

RoguesHeart: For the love of.. 

Kagome: Why the hell am I so freaking useless in this chapter? 

RoguesHeart: Technically you're not useless, you are killing people. 

Kagome: No, I'm not, my counterpart is.

RoguesHeart: You, counterpart. . . Eh, *shrugs shoulders* all the same. 

Kagome: Nu uh. . 

RoguesHeart: Hey, listen here lady. Everyone has a dark side, you just happen to be very dangerous. 

Kagome: Why? 

RoguesHeart: Don't make me kill you. 

Kagome: *gulps* Err. . . never mind? 

RoguesHeart: That's what I thought. *satisfied nod* 

Inuyasha: Hey! 

RoguesHeart: What? 

Inuyasha: Why did I die so easy? 

RoguesHeart: Explained in Next chapter. 

Inuyasha: Why didn't you explain it now? 

RoguesHeart: Because I didn't feel like it damn it!! 

Kikyo: Uh, just so you know. . I wasn't pinned to a tree when . . . 

RoguesHeart: Ssshh. . . Don't say that!! *slaps hand over Kikyo's mouth* 

Kouga: Why? Why? Why? 

*RoguesHeart whips out spare rope and dangles him from the ceiling next to Sesshomaru* 

RoguesHeart: Anyone else want to question my authority? 

All: *sweat drops* 

RoguesHeart: Good. 

*turns to face readers* 

RoguesHeart: Could you be little dears and review for me? It would help me ever so! And if you have any questions, I'll answer them. Either in your review answers or in the next chappy! Which would most likely be answered in the next chappy! Plus if you review, it gets you one step closer to getting Sesshomaru released! 

Sesshomaru: Onegai Review!! I want to get down! 

Kouga: Oi! What about me? ! 

Sesshomaru: You're staying. 

REVIEW! 

~RoguesHeart~ 


	10. The Hope that breaks the Dismal Light

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!..

****

Ohoo yeah!! Now that's what I call reviews!! Beautiful I say!! Beautiful!! Sorry for the late update I kind of had writer's block on how I would write out this chapter.

Lily Pateal: Thanks for the review.

Vic Fan: I'm glad you do not hate me anymore. It makes my wee heart became overwhelmed with joy.

Goddess123452005: Oh thank you for the compliments. *blushes*

Shinna: I have updated.

Karla(): Hey, The inner machinations of my mind are an enigma…*drools* Anyways, I shall keep up my work.

Crystal-Chan2: Oh come on, it's not THAT sad. Oh well, maybe it is. . .Lol.

Yuki-Chan (): Yes, Yes I did kill Sesshou-chan. Maybe one day, when I'm feeling ever so nice, I shall bring our Taiyoukai back from the dead.

Peaches-Dani: Yes, it was quite devastating indeed. Sesshomaru: Now are you going to bring me back to life? RoguesHeart: Maybe. Sesshomaru: *sighs*

Nisasha: Lol, The rest of this lovely fanfic is coming soon. Sooner than you think. . In about 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. . . 

Lovely Lioness 57: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! It eats away at your soul doesn't it? Huh? Huh? Huh? The way Sesshomaru is no longer in the land of the living. . . MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAA!!!

Sesshomaru: Please stop laughing like that woman.

RoguesHeart: Why should I?

PTBear: I shall try to enhance this story into the greatest sess/kag story ever!! *dramatic music* Well, okay maybe not that far, but at first I want to establish some kind of relationship between Sesshomaru and Kagome before I get all lemony. 

InuMoon (): Everyone wants my dear Sesshie-chan back, it's just soo sad. 

Arreyn: Ah, then Kouga shall remain upon the ceiling. Kouga: Hey!! RoguesHeart: Tough cookies, I want reviews! 

~ The reason why Kagome is hanyou: Earlier on, Kagome was captured by one of Naraku's minions who strangely resembled Inuyasha. As he advanced on her, he continuously injured her until she was near the brink of death. Then the minion took Kagome's limp body to Naraku who had to give her his blood in order for her to live. As you may know, Naraku is a hanyou. When you share blood with any creature with demon blood, you become a gain demonic characteristics. In Kagome's case, she became a hanyou. The rest is all explained in this fabulous chapter! ;) 

A Little Disturbed (): See, it wouldn't be good if I did that. People might suspect that I'm crazy.. *creepy eyes*

Tokujin User: Lol, I'm afraid that I do fear your wrath for I have been gaining numerous death threats from many of my reviewers. For this fact alone, I shall bring back our beloved Sesshomaru back. But you have to admit, me killing off Fluffy-Chan has captured a lot of attention no? *winks*

****

Now Here's the greatness that you've been waiting for. 

Chapter 12: Hope that breaks the Dismal Light

__

" Sweet redemption of the inner mind."

~RoguesHeart~

Kagome pumped her legs as fast as she could. The wind scraped against her pallid face as she raced towards the village. 

Her jet black hair blew against her face, streaks of red flashed in the moonlight. Her black kimono flapped around her legs, limiting her speed slightly. 

**********************************************************************************************************

Kaede stared wistfully out the brim of her grass door. Her ancient gray eyes surveying the land around her. 

Small herbs hung precariously from her thatched roof, scenting the room with honey and mildew. 

Inuyasha and the others had long since left her care when they had went off to fight Naraku and search for the remaining Shikon Jewels. 

They had not returned since. Kami only knew what had happened to them. 

Kaede sighed aloud and her body slumped. There was no use in hoping for their safe return, her miko instincts boldly told her that they were dead. She could no longer even pick up a trace of their life left. 

Yet Kaede's thoughts were disrupted by a shuffling noise coming from the front door her thatched hut.

****************************************************************************************************

Kagome leapt high into the air, and landed softly in front of Kaede's hut. The wind blew lightly, lifting her hair slightly. 

Slowly, Kagome reached her hand to pull away reeds of grass so she could enter. But apprehension began to shake through out her body. 

' What if her plan didn't work? What if Kaede told her that there was no hope to bring them back?' 

Before Kagome could come to terms with her thoughts, she found herself staring into the wise old eyes of the miko priestess. 

" Child? . . . " 

Kagome nodded solemnly. Kaede grabbed Kagome by her arm and dragged her quickly into the hut. After she had properly sat them both down, Kaede began to question Kagome. 

" What has happened to ye? Why doth ye have a tail child?" 

Kagome lowered head, just so her bangs covered her eyes. 

" It is a long story Kaede, which can be explained later. I just need to ask you a question." 

Kaede nodded her head in acknowledgement. 

" Do tell." 

Kagome wrapped her arms around her legs, and scrunched them to her chest. 

" Would the Shikon-no-Tama be able to reverse time?" 

Kaede arched an eyebrow at her before answering. 

" In all honesty, I do not know. It is possible, but why would ye want to do such a thing?" 

Kagome glanced up at Kaede, her sapphire eyes flickering from blue to gray. 

" Naraku had used the shikon-no-tama to revisit a moment in time." 

Kaede tilted her head to the side. 

" In a technical sense, did ye relive the moment?" 

Kagome nodded her head. 

" I guess I do have to explain what happened don't I?" she asked. 

Kaede nodded her head. 

" It would help my child." 

Kagome glanced quickly outside, her eyes scanning the sky for any hints of Naraku or any other demons, who were probably sent after her. 

" Alright, but I do not have long to speak. " 

Kagome quickly rushed out all that had transpired during their time away from Kaede. Kaede listened patiently, occasionally nodding her head. After Kagome had finished, Kaede had finally came to a conclusion. 

" Well, considering that Naraku had used the jewel to allow for ye to see what had happened when ye were knocked unconscious, I would have to believe that reversing time would be possible. But how are ye to get the Shikon jewel from Naraku's grasp?"

Kagome waved her hand nonchalantly. 

" That I can do, but how do I make the Shikon jewel reverse time? " 

Kaede took Kagome's hand in hers, and gently patted it. 

" Ye are the protector of the Shikon No Tama, child. The shikon and ye, have a special connection that not even Naraku could ever possess. Ye merely have to will the jewel to reverse time. Though I believe that it may tae a good amount of your energy for ye to control it. Are ye sure ye be able to handle such power yet?" 

Kagome nodded vigorously, her clawed hand balled into a fist. 

" I am more than capable, Kaede-san. And if I'm not, I'll make myself." 

Kaede frowned slightly but seeing no way to discourage the young miko, she patted her shoulder. 

" I give ye the best of luck, Kagome." 

Kagome smiled, the first smile she had in quite a while, and gave her a quick hug. 

" Arigatou, Kaede-San. . " 

Glancing back up at the night sky, Kagome turned back to face Kaede. 

" I must go. . It grows late and Naraku will grow suspicious." 

Kaede nodded her head, and directed Kagome out of her hut. 

" Sayanora. . For now Kagome-san." 

Kagome smiled and leapt away. Little did she know that two amber eyes were watching her through her entire visit. 

' Mutiny. . . I'm liking this woman more than ever. . ' 

Licking his lips slowly, Yukimura leapt away into the darkness. 

**********************************************************************************************************

Kagome landed softly in front of the palace doors. Naraku sat patiently on the steps, his baboon pelt swaying in the breeze. 

" That took longer than expected Kagome, dear." 

Kagome winced visibly, but quickly turned into a dark frown. 

" Why did you send your lackey after me?" 

Naraku smiled slowly. 

" To make sure that you wouldn't try anything stupid. " 

Kagome snarled. 

" Why did you have him kill my family?!" 

Naraku's eyes widened in surprise. 

" I didn't send him to kill your family. " 

Kagome narrowed her hazel eyes at him. (a/n: her eyes change color, if you haven't noticed)

" Then why was he there? Why did he follow me?" she questioned. 

Naraku shrugged nonchalantly. 

" That is not of my concern. " 

Kagome placed her arms against her waist in an annoyed fashion. 

" It is too of your concern. That means that your men are acting out of whim and not following your direct orders. That could possibly cause trouble on your behalf. " 

Naraku rubbed his hand against his chin lightly. 

" Do not underestimate the power of my men, Kagome. " 

Kagome frowned harder. 

" I'm not, that's the whole point. What was to say, stop them from attacking you while your back was turned or when you were in your weakest state?" 

Naraku shrugged. 

" Once again, that shall be resolved when the situation presents itself. " 

Kagome scoffed at him in disgust. 

" Do not say I did not warn you. . " she huffed out. 

Naraku smirked at her, his brown eyes twinkling sadistically. 

" You know, you sound just like Kikyo, my sweet." 

Kagome gritted her teeth and stormed into the palace. Muttering darkly under her breath out of spite, leaving Naraku to sit outside alone. 

' It is true, I had long since lost control of Yukimura but still, he wouldn't go as far as disobeying me now would he?' thought Naraku to himself. 

Naraku stared off into the night sky, his mind reeling about Yukimura's betrayal. 

****

Yeah, I know, short chappy that didn't really explain anything. . . Sorry. But I'll make sure to explain in the next one. . Sorry for that. Writer's block and all. 

Plus I figured out how I would have Sesshomaru and Kagome get together!! Isn't that great?!!

Sesshomaru: All is forgiven, as long as you bring me back to life.

Inuyasha: No it's NOT!!

Sesshomaru: *smacks Inuyasha down* 

RoguesHeart: Thanks luv.

Sesshomaru: It was of no inconvenience.

Review for me. And if possible, give me some suggestions. IT would help me break my writer's block! ;)

REVIEW!!

~RoguesHeart~


	11. Seduction 101

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!..

****

Konnichiwa, It's been quite a while since my last update no? Sorry about that there, I had to take a break from the story.

Sesshomaru: Yes, yes it has woman.

RoguesHeart: Oh shut up Fluffy.

Sesshomaru: How about I don't?

RoguesHeart: How about you do.

Sesshomaru: No.

RoguesHeart: Yes.

Sesshomaru: No.

RoguesHeart: Yes.

Sesshomaru: No.

RoguesHeart: Yes.

Sesshomaru: (sputters angrily) Oh this is childish.

RoguesHeart: I sooo won.

Sesshomaru: If I wasn't tied up to the ceiling right now. . . (growls)

Thanks to:

Shadows-Insanity: Uh, I should review my own story? Ok, then (grins maniacally) I give this story a lovely psychotic A !!

Shadow Demon 14: Thanks for liking my story!

Kagome 12243 (): Lol, did I keep you waiting that long? Do not worry, I have updated now. Thanks for loving my story babe!! And we'll just see how I can bring back our Sesshy-chan.

Vic Fan: OH the ways that Kagome gets the jewel back, it makes my head explode from the sheer intensity. Ok, maybe not but let's just say Kagome shall be a wee bit sneaky.

Shinna: Lol, the new chapters shall come soon.

Firewitch666: Do not worry my dear, all shall be fine in time. Sure, my masochistic nature may have run amok but all shall be well. Don't hate me.

Toukijin User: Sorry about misspelling Toukijin, I rarely have spelling errors. I just didn't know how to spell that in particular. And (ahem) YOUR THREATS DO NOT FRIGHTEN ME!! I SHALL RULE SUPREME OVER ALL THAT IS PSYCHOTIC AND DEMEANING TO HUMAN NATURE!!MUWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! (cough) I am done now.

TigrisKitty: Oh, Mungi is fantastic I say!! Fantastico! Loving all fifty billion reviews!!

Anyways, I believe that you have grown weary of my psychotic ramblings so, here we go!! Mungi just caught a wee bit of the flu is all.

PT Bear: Fantastico review babe.

Kikyo191: Lol, no problem hun. In fact, I had several death threats thrown at me for killing off all the characters. Thanks for loving my story!

Silver Ink: Lol, you have to be the only one who actually enjoyed the fact that I killed everyone. That's cool. And here I thought I was the only sadistic person here… It makes my wee heart warm with happiness. .

Recap: Fluffy and the others have been killed, and it turns out by Kagome's demon form. (sniffle sniffle) Then of course, Yukimura has to kill off Kagome's family by following her into the twenty first century. Kagome, grief stricken, consults Kaede on how to reverse these happenings. She gets her answer, and has now returned to Naraku's palace.

Now that your all up to date, on with the story.

Chapter 11: Fiscal Tribune****

__

" I wonder, If I had met

you earlier in my lifetime, would

we have been friends?" 

Cowboy Bebop

Kagome stormed around the palace, her mind still reeling from Naraku's ignorance. A few servants passed by her, glancing at her warily as she continued to mumble under her breath. 

Kagome stopped in front of a small girl, her black hair only falling an inch above her ears.

" Is there anything you need, M'Lady?" she asked timidly.

Blinking slightly, Kagome shook her head and dismissed the child to the kitchens where the other servants probably stayed when they had no other work to complete.

Kagome rubbed her hands together.

' I must get the shikon jewel..' she thought to herself. " But how?"

Kagome slumped down, her hair hanging limply in front of her face.

' Let's think, Naraku is a power hungry madman who corrupts and blackmails people to his every whim and need. The reason why he destroyed all his other minions was because they were unfaithful, so that's probably why he wanted me. He had told me a while back that from the first time he had seen me, he had fallen in love with my devotion. So I'm going to have to use that to my advantage. My strength and his weakness is loyalty.'

Kagome began to pace the floor.

' It looks like I'm going to have to prove my loyalty. '

Kagome sighed to herself.

' This will not be fun.'

Walking out of the room, Kagome began to saunter down the hallway. Reaching her room, she slid open the door and flopped down upon her futon.

' I guess this shall call for a change of clothes.'

With a single snap of her fingers, servants whirled around her.

" Hai, M'Lady, is there anything you wish for us to do for you?"'

Without looking, she ordered the servants to her closet.

" Please, could you retrieve for me my gown?"

The servant nodded reverently and skittered over to her closet. She whipped out an elegant red kimono with silver dragons wrapped around the waist. Handing it over to Kagome, she stood in the corner of the room, awaiting her new orders.

" There will be nothing else, you may leave.." she spoke softly

The servants nodded at her and immediately left the room.

' Hmmm, time for the seduction to begin…'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nobunaga frowned. This was not going as he had originally planned. He had not ordered for Yukimura to interfere yet he had went out and done it anyway.

' He will be punished. '

****

Seriously short chapter, but at least I updated after like what 3 months?

Anyone have any suggestions on how Kagome seduces Naraku?

REVIEW FOR ME!

ROGUESHEART


	12. First step: Planning

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!..

****

(Shivers) So many death threats I have received. . . Scary. . . ( Beams cheerfully) Yet, it warms my wee heart to know that so many people have read my story so far. I guess killing off the main characters attract people's attention. . . (looks off into the distance)

Thanks to:

Lilly1121: Thanks, I have updated!

Terra Mecca Solace: I'm not too kinky on her seducing Naraku either, but she has to do what she has to do. Dodges the whip Do not worry, you shall have your precious Sesshomaru back. . . Someday.

Sesshomaru: WENCH!!

RoguesHeart: Shut up. (tugs rope)

Yuya: Lol, so many reviews in one day! My head, she explodes.. You're idea was exactly what I was going to have her do. . . But I think I'll be adding a bit of a twist on it. Great minds think alike I guess.. (beware) Yukimura isn't the same ol' guy you meet in Demon Eyes Kyo. Just happened to have the same names, because I liked the names Nobunaga and Yukimura.

TigerisKitty: She shall always think of the fluffy one. For he is ever so fluffy!!! FLUFFY!! (screams) Sesshomaru: What? RoguesHeart: (blinks) Woah, you actually respond to that? Sesshomaru: (coughs) Shut up. RoguesHeart turns to look at Tigeris: Okay, uh I warn thee, Yukimura isn't the nice sweet little Yuki-chan from Demon Eyes Kyo. . . Completely different character with the same name.

Tesina Gela Gardner: Thanks!! I have updated!

Silver Ink: Lol hun, glad to know you like my story. ( I forgot if you reviewed the last chapter or not, with the whole only being allowed to be on the internet for an hour)

WARNING: Okay, I believe I should give you a forewarning. This chapter shall contain disturbing and graphicness which involve a Kag/Naraku weird moment. It makes me feel awkward even thinking about it. (shudders) Oh yeah, and uh. . . (SPOILER) beware of Yukimura and fear the wrath of Nobunaga Oda.

Amore: Jealousy is a Terrible thing to Waste

Chapter 12: Slipping Away

__

" It's like I can't wake up…

It's like I can't remember, who I used

to be…"

Kagome slipped the delicate robe over her shoulders, the fabric softening against her smooth skin. Picking up a brush, she began to pull it through her waist length hair, careful to take out all the tangles. She had to make herself look good when she had to go seduce the bastard Naraku.

' The things I must do…' she thought to herself.

Placing the brush back upon the dresser, she examined herself in the mirror. The crimson red gown was of a conservative nature, with the silver dragons forming a perfect circle around her waist and their tails wrapping themselves around her legs. Within her ears were two moon shaped earrings with a small pearl that hung from it's base. She still wore the silver bangles around her arms, she had taken to them considering they set off anything she was wearing. She had grown so used to them, that if she didn't have them on, she would feel….well naked. Her hair was pinned up into a loose bun in the back of her head, with two silver pins that held it up. (a/n: picture something that looks like this= X )

' This should be good enough for him…'

Kagome made sure that she wore nothing that made it seem as if she was hiding anything. It would look way too suspicious and Kagome had to learn the hard way that Naraku was no fool.

' Okay, time to review the plan…. Step one: Somehow begin a conversation with him Step two: Slowly but surely seduce him, but not too much or I would seem to much like a whore. Step 3: The one moment he lets his guard down… Claw his throat out!!!!'

Kagome smirked maliciously at the last thought.

' Maybe, I have been hanging around vicious dog demons too much.. '

Kagome sighed to herself and turned around to face the door.

' Well here goes nothing…' thought Kagome to herself.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naraku leaned his head back upon the wall and relaxed all the muscles in his body. Taking deep breaths, he watched as flashes of pink darted behind his eyes.

" Ah, the Protectorates of the Jewel of Four Souls…"

Almost immediately the small flashes of pink began to take form. The first slowly morphed into a gorgeous woman with flowing black hair, her eyes glowed a lovely shade of violet as she stared at him.

_What you have done Onigumo?_

Naraku snarled at her.

" I am not Onigumo, he perished a long time ago along with all my other weaknesses.. Lady Midoriko"

The woman shook her head at him but did not speak again. Another shadow began to take form. This one stood tall over the woman, he had long red hair which glowed brightly contrasting with his golden eyes.

_You will not get away with this Onigumo…_

Naraku glared at the figure.

" I highly doubt that Lord Satsuke."

The male figure shook his head at him but did not speak another word. Instead a third and final figure had formed up behind them both. It took the form of a small child, her hair only came to her shoulders, and it was evenly cut all around, even her bangs. Her caramel colored eyes stared blankly at him, his reflection bouncing evenly off all ends.

_Onigumo may have perished but he is not forever lost Naraku… as you shall so sorely see…_

Naraku scowled at them all.

" And how would you three know all this?"

All three of them stared at him, their hands moving in circular motions, swirling the arrays of lavender and pink around them.

_We know all, Past Present and Future. . . And yours does not look bright…_

Naraku sneered at them.

" Well then, if you know all then you must know that you now work for me. "

The figures bowed reluctantly to him.

_We are aware_

Naraku smirked evilly.

" Then you will tell me all that you know.."

The figures shook their heads slowly.

_We cannot._

Naraku snarled.

" And just why not I own you now, you are nothing but my slaves---"

The child raised her hand.

_On the contraire Naraku, we have those that we must answer to, far more powerful than you.._

Naraku clenched his fist.

" And who may that be?"

The figures did not speak merely stared at him blankly.

" Answer me!"

It still remained silent.

" That is an order!"

The red haired one shrugged.

_As we told you before, we have others to answer too far more powerful than you…_

Naraku frowned darkly and opened his mouth to speak but found himself interrupted by the violet eyed girl with black hair.

_Is it not enough for you to have control of the power of the jewel without wanting control over it's occupants? Leave us now…_

With that remark, Naraku found himself hurtling backwards from the insides of the shikon jewel.

Snapping his eyes open, Naraku let out a dark hiss.

He had been so close to gaining access to the Shikon no Tama's true power, he could've tasted it but the damn protectors just had to interfere. Clenching his fist, he felt the urge to hit something.

But right then and there, walked in Kagome. Garbed in her most gorgeous kimono ever, she slinked into his room.

Her eyes glittered at him as she walked over to him.

" Evening….Naraku."

****

I feel like ending it there because I'm evil and it's what? 12: 30 at night err..morning and my mum would kill me if she knew I was on this late updating a story..

REVIEW FOR ME!

RoguesHeart


End file.
